protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dürer e a protomodernidade em malefícios
IV.1 ;Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade ;Eduardo Antonio Bonzatto Alguns pontos concatenam aquilo que Dürer chamou de melancolia: o aparecimento da herança, a instituição da igreja, a inquisição e as heresias, o aparecimento do dinheiro, a invenção da prensa, o calendario gregoriano, as traduções da Biblia para as línguas vernáculas modernas. Dois epifenômenos (pelo menos assim têm sido tratados) devem ser considerados fundamentais na fundação da modernidade sob o ponto de vista da crítica da História e, portanto, de uma possível contribuição para a história da História. São eles: a elaboração do calendário gregoriano e a invenção da prensa por Guttenberg. O primeiro padronizaria indefectivelmente uma cronologia a rigor impositiva tanto para trás quanto para frente, criando, ou possibilitando, o aparecimento, num futuro não muito remoto, de algo como a cronologia da história ocidental, em que se equivaliam as matrizes greco-romanas com o ethos hierárquico fundante da modernidade. Esse rizoma passaria incólume, oculto para qualquer crítica, naturalizando como civilização ocidental experiências irrecuperáveis dos homens que circularam por passados inaudíveis, incapazes, portanto, de qualquer defesa que instaurasse outras condições que não aquelas ordenadas pela seletividade de seus agentes. O segundo fixou irremediavelmente uma forma de escrita (e de leitura) de uma quantidade incalculável, e de enorme variedade, de textos escritos e línguas e situações impossíveis de serem evocadas. Daí que tais textos, produzidos numa semântica histórica e lingüística absolutamente irresgatáveis, foram fixados, atualizados e transformados numa única e mesma coisa, tão familiar como qualquer escrito de prédicas de comportamento que o período estava necessariamente produzindo. Na verdade, cada coisa capaz de se modificar traz em si a própria medida de seu tempo; essa medida continua existindo, mesmo se não houver mais nenhuma outra ali; não há duas coisas no mundo que tenham a mesma medida de tempo (...). Pode-se afirmar, portanto, com certeza e também com alguma audácia, que há, no universo, a um mesmo e único tempo, um número incontável de outros tempos. Muitos anos depois da trama operada pela fixação de um calendário retilíneo e uniforme e dos textos que naturalizavam esta fixação, Fustel de Coulanges advertia, sentindo o estranhamento dos marcos aleatórios que obscureciam a percepção dos historiadores: Há uma ilusão de ótica a que nós, nascidos entre 1815 e 1830, estamos submetidos. Não vimos grandes coisas; portanto, nos reportamos para tudo à Revolução: é o nosso horizonte, nosso fim do mundo; mas o que acontece é que esse horizonte é uma montanha; mensuramos tudo a partir desta medida. Isto é enganoso... Se o faro de Coulanges aceitava a “montanha” da Revolução como limite de analise para a experiência do século XIX na França, um esforço imaginativo pode encontrar, para a civilização ocidental, o seu peculiar limite histórico, a sua própria e imensa montanha. A sociedade ocidental mensurou tudo a partir de sua própria miopia instrumental, criando uma herança cujo efeito foi a naturalização de um tempo histórico estendido sobre outros tempos de historicidades distintas e erradicando qualquer possibilidade de uma historicidade dos fenômenos históricos como um único vórtice. Senão, vejamos. Reinhart Koselleck é, ainda hoje, um dos mais expressivos historiadores dos tempos históricos, caçador implacável da historicidade na medida mesma que historiciza os termos históricos, a semântica erradia que lhes são próprias. Quando trata das assimetrias pertinentes aos conceitos de termos historicamente datados, tais como helenos e bárbaros, opera seguindo uma lógica que considera a exploração dos textos gregos em sua literalidade. As palavras já existiam antes que sua polaridade fosse assumida. Todos os que não eram gregos já eram considerados bárbaros antes de os próprios gregos se entenderem pelo nome coletivo de helenos. Quem o afirma? Platão? Burckhardt? Aristóteles? Confundem-se os tempos, os atores, as fontes. Se Burckhardt iria afirmar textualmente: “onde começa a vida com passado e presente, isto é, onde tem início a comparação diferenciadora? Quando termina o mero presente sem história?” (p.202), um tecido suave há de cobri-lo completamente, convocando os termos para justificar, e não para questionar, a linhagem ocidental da hierarquia: A oposição heleno-bárbaro perdera força, tendo sido relativizada quando, com a entrada em cena dos romanos, e depois dos cristãos apareceu um terceiro gênero no espaço mediterrâneo. Já Cícero sublinha que a distinção gregos e bárbaros ou seria puramente nominal, e então não diria coisa alguma, ou se referia aos costumes, e então romanos e gregos também seriam iguais. Tornou-se familiar a tríade romanos, helenos, bárbaros. Os bárbaros foram colocados além dos limites do império, que coincidia com o ecúmeno conhecido. De lá surgiram os germanos e os soldados estrangeiros designados como barbar (bárbaros), que se orgulhavam desse nome. A partir de então a corrente pode prolongar-se até a Idade Média, com seus “bárbaros” sarracenos, avaros, húngaros, eslavos, turcos, e até a Era Moderna, com suas ideologias imperiais ou imperialistas. A figura de linguagem ficou preservada, no sentido de que o pólo negativo do bárbaro ou da barbárie sempre se encontra disponível, por negação, para proteger a posição que se ocupa ou para alargá-la expansivamente . Nossa, perceba os saltos epocais sobre o mesmo problema, como se não houvesse mudança, ruptura) Note-se que a vinculação dos termos justifica sua atual inflexão e a busca etimológica nada mais fez que também justificar sua atualidade. E se o termo, ou termos assimétricos, tivessem outra origem? E se, quando da leitura que os fixariam irreversivelmente no texto edificado e acabado da modernidade, a disponibilidade vocabular mais adequada à tradução dos conteúdos compreensíveis fosse justamente essa e não outra? Vejamos dois exemplos interligados: Num desses domingos fui com meu filho a uma dessas praças de alimentação de shopping center e enquanto traçava um lanche de textura e formato tão ordinário que faria enrubescer um pimentão, fiquei lembrando dos tempos em que freqüentava os butecos da vida. Só então me dei conta de que o que motivou minha memória era um bar logo a frente de nome Due Donne. Costumo brincar com as palavras e o tal de due donne me levou para os dois donos que na Calábria restringe-se há muito em Don, de Don Corleone, Don Vito e outros Dons que são enfim a expressão do poder. Sei que a palavra é uma corruptela de Domínio que mais contemporaneamente incomoda-me em sua derivação Dominação. Mas, catso, de onde vem esse Domínio? Vejamos um jurista, cujos trabalhos de etimologia são mais complexos do que outros especialistas no léxico e já que a etimologia está impregnada de vestígios que são valiosos ao historiador inconformado. Segundo Euclides de Queiroz Mesquita , Professor da Faculdade de Direito da Universidade do Paraná, numa tentativa curiosa de definir o Domínio: O Digesto, em seu Tit. XVI – De Verborum Significatione – trata dos termos técnicos em direito romano. Como aviso das dificuldades que se antolham ao problema, Javoleno, no Tit. seguinte, no Fr. 202, nos avisa do perigo das definições jurídicas, quando diz:- “Omnis definitio in jure civili periculosa est, parum est enim ut non subverti possit” – por ser difícil achar algumas que não possam vir abaixo. Em comentário a esse fragmento 202, em seus Prolegômenos, o grande André Dupin (André Marie Jean Jaques) dito Dauphiné (1783 – 1865) explica: “dificílimo e muitas vezes impossível é formular uma regra jurídica (referindo-se também às definições) que compreenda todos e somente os casos a que se deva aplicar; uma simples diferença de circunstâncias altera quase sempre todo o direito. Devemos, por isso, tomar as regras jurídicas como abrangendo a maior parte dos casos, não todos”. Parece, todavia que – se não deve aí compreender todas as regras e definições de direito, porque algumas há rigorosamente precisas. Sem considerarmos os brocardos, atentemos apenas para os requisitos que a lógica exige para uma definição exata, por exemplo, a de domínio. P. Cogliolo, no vocabulário com que completou a sua “storia deI diritto privato romano” (1896) atribui a “dominium” e a “dominus” idêntica raiz que a “domus” – casa – explicando que se origina de “da” – ou seja, ligar, vincular. Sabe-se que as fontes desse vocabulário são os trabalhos lexicológicos de Alois Vaniçek, H. L. de Roby e Ruggiero. Encontra-se no Dicionário de M. Bréal e A. Bailly esse mesmo parentesco colateral entre “domus” e “dominus” e filiados, não à raiz “da”, mas à raiz “dem” – construir, edificar, raiz que se encontra no Diccionário grego de A. Chassang (1905), e para “dous” apenas ( ostoievsk Radicaux) e não para “dominus” e “dominium”. Parece-nos, e é mais provável, pelas considerações que adiante alinharemos, que “dominus” não provém da mesma raiz que “dominus”, seja ela “da”, como sugere Cogliolo, seja “dem” como indicam Bréal e Bailly. “Domus” ao que parece, segundo o Magnum Lexicon, (parisiis, 1849), tem sua origem em “dem” – construir, e não em “da” – vincular; de outro lado, “dominus” – dono – não se origina nem de “dem”, nem de “da” e sim, ao que parece, de “do”, raiz afirmativa de dar, distribuir – o que se confirma com os exemplos de: dote, dação, dom, etc. O “minus” de “dominus”, da mesma maneira que o “mini” das duas pessoas do plural dos verbos na voz passiva, representa o “menos” sufixo participal médio do grego. “Dominus”, parece, é o “dominis”, particípio médio de “didoni” – dar – no aoristo particípio indefinido. Assemelha-se ao fato de, numa como passividade indireta, a pessoa a quem a coisa foi dada. É um verbo cuja conjugação encontra-se em todas as gramáticas gregas. Através o sufixo nominal – io – fez-se de “domino” – dono – “dominium”, como de senhor se fez senhorio. Não há em todo o Corpus osto Civilis uma só definição de domínio ou propriedade. No entretanto, abalizados romanistas, como Van Wetter tentam apresentá-la, baseando-se nos textos daquela soberba compilação, mau grado o receio de Javoleno. Van Wetter definiu “domínio”, como um direito ilimitado sobre a coisa e baseia sua definição no § 4.° das Institutas, 11, 4. De Usufructu: Cum autem finitus fuerit usufructus, revertitur scilicet ad proprietatem, et ex eo tempore nudae proprietatis dominus incipit plenam in re habere potestatem. É preciso considerar, todavia, que, quando esse § diz que, com a extinção do usufruto, a propriedade que era até então nua, torna a ser novamente plena, indica claramente que há propriedade sem poder absoluto sobre a coisa. A mesma consideração é de se fazer com o direito real e exclusivo, dado como definição de domínio por Maynz: Analisando o art. 544 do Cód. Civil Francês La proprieté est le droit de jouir et disposer des cl’loses de Ia maniere Ia plus absolue, pourvu qu’on n’en fasse pas un usage prohibé par les lois ou par les reglements inspirado na definição de Pothier, vê-se que o direito de gozar e dispor da coisa pode exercer-se da “maneira mais absoluta”, mas acrescenta logo “contanto que não se faça dele um uso proibido pelas leis e regulamentos, omitida aí a limitação dos ônus reais que torna menos pleno o domínio. O Código Civil italiano de 1865, em seu art. 436, traduz o francês do Código Civil de Napoleão verbo ad verbum: La proprietá é il diritto de godere e disporre delle cose nella maniera Ia piú assoluta, purché non se ne faccia un uso vietato dalla legge e dai regolamenti. No atual Código Civil Italiano – art. 832- Il proprietário ha diritto di godere e disporredelle cose in modo pleno ed esclusivo, entro i limiti e con l’osservanza degli obblighi stabiliti dall’ordinamento giuridico – o direito de gozar e dispor das coisas, é pleno e exclusivo, com as limitações impostas pelo direito. É o mesmo sentido, com outras palavras, estando implícitos, na limitação, os ônus reais. Encontramos no Código Civil Austríaco, o domínio considerado como o poder de dispor à vontade da substância da coisa e seus produtos, com exclusão de outrem. É a definição adotada por jurisconsultos alemães de época anterior à promulgação desse Código de 1811. Revela a sua origem na definição de usufruto dada nas Institutas:- usufructus est jus alienus rebus utendi, fruendi, salva rerum substancia. O Código Civil Alemão, em seu artigo 903 e o Suíço, em seu artigo 641, não definem o domínio: aquele diz: “Du propriétaire d’une chose, si Ia loi ou les droits des tiers ne s’y opposent, peut se comporter à l’égard de Ia chose comme il l’entend et écarter toute entreprise de Ia part des tiers”. Code Civil Allemand – Traduit par O. de Meullenaere.-MDCCCXCVII, - dust dispõe: “Le propriétaire d’une chose a Ie droit d’en disposer librement, dans les limites de Ia 10L “Il peut revendiquer contre quiconque Ia détient sans droit et repousr toute usurpation”. Assim, é claro que os dois referidos códigos limitam-se a declarar que o proprietário dispõe livremente da coisa, desde que não o faça infringindo a lei ou ofendendo direitos de terceiros. As disposições que os dois códigos encerram em um só artigo, encontram-se no Código Civil Brasileiro, mais desenvolvidas nos artigos 524 a 527, ainda com um pequeno lapso, neste último artigo, quando se refere a domínio exclusivo e ilimitado, quando devera referir-se a domínio pleno para guardar harmonia com o artigo 525. Analisando a definição que Pothier dá ao domínio, vê-se que a mesma se cinge em declarar ser o domínio um direito que se pode exercer em conformidade aos limites traçados nas leis e regulamentos. Afinal, nada explica, pois todos os direitos são enquadrados nesta espécie. Vê-se, assim, que a definição vai além do definido. E, portanto, viciosa: soli definitio conveniet. Se manuseamos os autores modernos, nada encontramos para dirimir a questão: todos dizem, em outras palavras o que Pothier declarou há 2 séculos. Vareilles Sommiéres, por exemplo, define domínio “o direito pelo qual uma pessoa pode, em princípio, tirar da coisa, todas as serventias”. Já aí há restrição, pois a expressão “em princípio” contida na definição quer significar, em regra, normalmente, admitindo, de conseqüência, limites à ação do proprietário. Resulta que se volta ao ponto inicial e se fixa a matéria novamente em Pothier que teve a vantagem de não precisar defender sua definição com o ridículo a que se expôs Vareilles Sommiéres, distinguindo entre os adjetivos “inteiro” e “incompleto”, chegando a afirmar que um carvalho novo é inteiro, mas incompleto... quando se sabe que não é a árvore, mas seu tamanho que está incompleto. Os inovadores insistem em se estender em longas dissertações para fazerem aceitas suas longas logo maquias cujo conteúdo é inócuo e estéril.. Nada disto serve aos propósitos honestos dos estudiosos e as tentativas desses falsos juristas, pejadas de germanismos vistosos, mas indigestos, destinam-se apenas a perturbar a sinceridade dos estudos aprofundados. Assim, muita coisa se transcreveu do direito estrangeiro para o nosso, em matéria de domínio, e muitas vezes sem aplicação às nossas condições jurídicas, e ainda assim, de autores alienígenas que versaram mal o próprio direito nacional! Não se pode afastar, pois, da análise da definição de propriedade certos aspectos sociais. Propriedade é noção que existe desde o começo do mundo e coisa que constantemente está em nossas ações, pela constância de todos em possuir, em adquirir, em “transferir. .. Não parece, pois, haver nenhuma necessidade duma boa definição de domínio, dado o sentido que todos têm da coisa, revela-se natural e compreensivo, e daí porque raros, senão raríssimos, são os textos de lei que procuram defini-lo, atendendo, assim à advertência de Javoleno. Não obstante este sensato aviso, arriscamo-nos a tentar uma definição de domínio, no sentido de uma operação lógica, apenas:- Domínio é o direito real que se concebe sem a existência de outro e sem cuja coexistência a de outro não é possível. Como dissemos acima, a definição obedece aos preceitos rigorosos de uma operação lógica: é clara, sem nenhuma expressão vaga ou ambígua; é breve, sem obscuridade, todavia; é recíproca, pois o sujeito da oração principal pode passar a atributo e o atributo a sujeito. Veja que, a despeito das dificuldades de definição do termo, o autor requisita a naturalização para safar-se do nó e afirma que “Propriedade é noção que existe desde o começo do mundo e coisa que constantemente está em nossas ações, pela constância de todos em possuir, em adquirir, em “transferir...” e continua nessa lenga-lenga sem sentido: “Não parece, pois, haver nenhuma necessidade duma boa definição de domínio, dado o sentido que todos têm da coisa, revela-se natural e compreensivo, e daí porque raros, senão raríssimos, são os textos de lei que procuram defini-lo, atendendo, assim à advertência de Javoleno”. Isso a despeito de que todas as indicações jurídicas identificam domínio com doação e não com propriedade, exceto numa inflexão difícil de engolir. No Brasil, a Lei de Terras foi promulgada em 1850, definindo todos aqueles que “não poderiam ser proprietários”. Ora, se existem, num mundo rural, todos aqueles que não podem exercer livremente a sua subsistência em terras coletivas, como os quilombos, por exemplo, então está dada a sentença da pobreza: só lhes resta “trabalhar” para outrem ou deslocarem-se, com o fim da escravidão, para as periferias das cidades em busca da sobrevivência. Eis o aparecimento da pobreza. Bem, começamos bem, não é? Daí que domínio vem de doação, de donatário, por exemplo, o que significa que Dom ou Dono é aquele que doa. E não nos esqueçamos que Domini também é Deus. Apenas tardiamente, como no exemplo da Lei de Terras, domínio se consagra como exclusão. É, em todos os sentidos, uma ruptura brutal. Para problematizar ainda mais, due donne pressupõe dois dominadores/doadores em união. Como, aparentemente, a palavra domínio tem mais a ver com doação que com dominação ou propriedade, vamos seguir essa pista para uma busca do aparecimento da herança. Talvez por aí tenhamos provas mais adequadas que nos permitam traçar alguma historicidade quanto a esses termos. Essa convergência entre propriedade e herança pode estabelecer uma trama, um cruzamento, o trânsito de duas temporalidades. Com relação à herança, o primeiro cara que me vem à cabeça é mesmo Engels. Em A origem da família, da propriedade privada e do Estado, o autor aponta: Com base no direito materno, isto é, enquanto a descendência só se contava por linha feminina, e segundo a primitiva lei de herança imperante na gens, os membros dessa mesma gens herdavam, no princípio, do seu parente gentílico falecido. Seus bens deveriam ficar, pois, dentro da gens. Devido à sua pouca importância, esses bens passavam, na prática, desde os tempos remotos, aos parentes gentílicos mais próximos, isto é, aos consangüíneos por linha materna. Entretanto, os filhos de um homem falecido não pertenciam à gens daquele, mas à de sua mãe; ao princípio, herdavam da mãe, como os demais consangüíneos desta; depois, provavelmente, foram seus primeiros herdeiros, mas não podiam sê-lo de seu pai, porque não pertenciam à gens do mesmo, na qual deveriam ficar os seus bens. Desse modo, pela morte do proprietário de rebanhos, esses passavam em primeiro lugar aos seus irmãos e irmãs, e aos filhos destes ou aos descendentes das irmãs de sua mãe; quanto aos seus próprios filhos, viam-se eles deserdados. Dessa forma, pois, as riquezas, à medida que iam aumentando, davam, por um lado, ao homem uma posição mais importante que a da mulher na família, e, por outro lado, faziam com que nascesse nele a idéia de valer-se desta vantagem para modificar, em proveito de seus filhos, a ordem da herança estabelecida. Mas isso não poderia fazer enquanto permanecesse vigente a filiação segundo o direito materno. Esse direito teria que ser abolido, e o foi. E isto não foi tão difícil quanto hoje no parece. Tal revolução – uma das mais profundas que a humanidade já conheceu – não teve necessidade de tocar em nenhum dos membros vivos da gens. Todos os membros da gens puderam continuar sendo o que até então haviam sido. Bastou decidir simplesmente que, de futuro, os descendentes de um membro masculino permaneceriam na gens, mas os descendentes de um membro feminino sairiam dela, passando à gens de seu pai. Assim, foram abolidos a filiação feminina e o direito hereditário materno, sendo substituídos pela filiação masculina e o direito hereditário paterno. Não sabemos a respeito de como e quanto se produziu essa revolução entre os povos cultos, pois isso remonta aos tempos pré-históricos. Mas os dados reunidos, sobretudo por Bachofen, acerca dos numerosos vestígios do direito materno, demonstram plenamente que tal revolução ocorreu; e com que facilidade, verificamo-lo em muitas tribos índias onde acaba de efetuar-se, ou se está realizando, em parte pelo influxo do incremento das riquezas e modificações no gênero de vida (migração dos bosques para os prados), em parte pela influência moral da civilização e dos missionários. De oito tribos do Missouri, seis estão regidas pela linhagem masculina, duas pelas femininas. Entre os schawnees, os miamies e os delawares adotou-se o costume de dar aos filhos um nome pertencente à gens paterna, para fazê-los passar a esta, a fim de poderem herdar de seu pai. “Casuística inata nos homens a de mudar as coisas mudando-lhes os nomes! E achar saídas para romper com a tradição sem sair dela, sempre que um interesse direto dá o impulso suficiente para isso” (Marx). Resultou daí uma espantosa confusão, que só podia ser remediada – e parcialmente o foi – com a passagem ao patriarcado. “Esta parece ser a transição mais natural” (Marx). Quanto ao que os especialistas em Direito Comparado podem dizer-nos sobre o modo como se deu essa transição entre os povos civilizados do Mundo Antigo – quase tudo são hipóteses –, veja-se Kovalevski, Quadro das Origens e da Evolução da Família e da Propriedade, Estocolmo, 1890 . É magnífica essa explanação, embora totalmente hipotética e, destaco, naturalizada nesse passado obscuro da “pré-história” humana (embora possamos interpretar esse termo à luz do aparecimento da história no século XIX, aí, pré-história seria tudo que se fez antes; mas veremos isso mais adiante, com certeza). Tal naturalização, típica do século XIX europeu, aparentemente necessitava de certa etnologia, ou seja, de uma comprovação nos diversos “desníveis civilizatórios” igualmente típicos deste século tão demiurgico. Tão bem aponta o próprio Engels no prefácio à quarta edição (Londres, 16 de junho de 1891): “Até 1860, não se poderia sequer pensar em uma história da família. As ciências históricas ainda se achavam, nesse domínio, sob a influência dos Cinco Livros de Moisés. A forma patriarcal da família pintada nesses cinco livros com maior riqueza de minúcias do que em qualquer outro lugar, não somente era admitida, sem reservas, como a mais antiga, como também se identificava – descontando a poligamia – com a família burguesa de hoje, de modo que era como se a família não tivesse tido evolução alguma através da História. No máximo admitia-se que nos tempos primitivos pudesse ter havido um período de promiscuidade sexual. É certo que, além da monogamia, conheciam-se a poligamia no Oriente e a poliandria na Índia e no Tibete; mas estas três formas não podiam ser dispostas historicamente, em ordem sucessiva: figuravam juntas, uma ao lado das outras, sem nenhuma conexão. Também é verdade que, em alguns povos do mundo antigo e algumas tribos selvagens ainda existentes, a descendência é contada por linha materna, e não paterna, sendo aquela a única válida, e que, em muitos povos contemporâneos, é proibido o casamento dentro de determinados grupos, maiores ou menores – naquela época ainda não estudados de perto, - ocorrendo este fenômeno em todas as partes do mundo; estes fatos, certamente, eram conhecidos, e a cada dia a eles se acrescentavam novos exemplos. (...) O descobrimento da primitiva gens de direito paterno dos povos civilizados, tem, para a história primitiva, a mesma importância que a teoria da evolução de Darwin para a biologia e a teoria da mais-valia, enunciada por Marx, para a economia política. Esta descoberta permitiu a Morgan (Lewis Henry Morgan, cientista norte-americano em quem Engels se baseou para o presente trabalho) esboçar, pela primeira vez, uma história da família, onde pelo menos as fases clássicas da sua evolução, em linhas gerais, são provisoriamente estabelecidas, tanto quanto o permitem os dados atuais. Evidentemente, iniciou-se uma nova era no estudo da pré-história” . Novamente esse termo “pré-história” aparece e, um pouco antes, o reconhecimento de que o olhar que se tinha sobre as famílias anteriores ao século XIX era “anacrônico”. Daí a necessidade da etnologia. Mas note que a palavra “evolução” caracteriza um desdobrar-se da instituição até a família nuclear. Aparentemente exime-se de naturalização esse raciocínio. Todavia, na seqüência, a evolução das famílias tomadas à luz da teoria darwinista enquadra perfeitamente um processo da “naturalização”, já que agora dispostas não mais sincronicamente, mas diacronicamente organizam-se em desdobramentos conseqüentes e aí sim, naturais, como se as outras formas de família ainda existentes implicassem em caminhos similares que conduziriam necessariamente aos modelos nucleares, donde os “desníveis civilizatórios”. Tal dispositivo tem uma dupla função: ideológica, na medida em que hierarquiza o presente em relação ao passado e política, quando hierarquiza o mundo europeu em relação ao restante da humanidade (mas também internamente, quando hierarquiza o urbano em relação ao rural, o civilizado em relação ao incivilizado, o homem em relação à mulher, o adulto em relação à criança, o alfabetizado em relação ao analfabeto, etc., etc.). A naturalização pauta até agora os fragmentos apresentados. Mas é preciso apresentar alguma alternativa que o tempo em que foi produzida a obra de Engels, Marx ou Darwin ainda não podia aceitar e que talvez, veja, talvez, tenha havido uma ruptura muito mais recente do que imaginavam esses autores. Duas questões, no entanto, são relevantes. A primeira diz respeito ao que menciona Engels acerca da semelhança entre os textos bíblicos no que concerne à forma de família e a família do século XIX, a família nuclear burguesa. Por que será que os textos bíblicos se assemelham tanto aos fatos modernos? Não seria porque foram escritos nesses mesmos tempos? A segunda questão diz respeito à constatação de que os estudos daquele tempo tenham permitido revelar as formas da família anteriores à modernidade e, segundo esses autores, anteriores à história, ou seja, à pré-história. Talvez também aí haja problemas: será que a marca histórica não estaria longe demais daquele tempo? As famílias vindas dos bosques, segundo o próprio Engels, além daquelas “tribos” sincrônicas ao tempo em que ele escreve, são dessa outra natureza. Nos termos dos antropólogos e etnólogos contemporâneos nossos, famílias extensas em que não existe a figura do pai, justamente para não existir a figura do dominador. Isto nos leva a algumas hipóteses preambulares e a mais importante delas é: será que a própria linhagem européia não teria sido herdeira desse modelo extenso e, em algum momento não muito longínquo, “algo” produziu a ruptura? Na Holanda, por exemplo, a questão da família parecia contemplar certa ambigüidade sobre esse raciocínio que estou querendo construir: O lar era, portanto, sólida base social e política, e a literatura moralizante repetidamente o comparava a um pequeno reino em que o pai, como senhor, podia esperar obediência desde que fosse legítima a sua autoridade e correta sua conduta. A hierarquia e a divisão de trabalho fundamentavam-se em reciprocidade de deveres e obrigações que tinham por finalidade estabelecer próspera paz cristã e dar origem a famílias mais virtuosas. Nesse sentido, parece errôneo dizer que a família burguesa foi o berço do individualismo. Pois ela nunca se instituiu como extensão da vontade ou do interesse patriarcal, e sim como gemeenschap, pequena sociedade ou comunidade, com sua própria personalidade coletiva – ou alma, como diria Cats. Forneceu-se a estrutura molecular básica com base na qual se construiu o corpo político, não obstante houvesse dentro de toda molécula átomos necessariamente inter-relacionados . Mas se na Holanda precoce e tardia a família, e alguns valores tipicamente modernos emergem da relação coletiva, no restante da Europa a questão da herança, ainda em tempo remoto para os termos desse artigo, dão as pistas que tanto procuramos da inovação que tanto domínio quanto propriedade privada representam para a modernidade. Marc Block aponta os problemas da herança em seu mais importante trabalho, A Sociedade Feudal, nestes termos: (...) Talvez por isso fosse natural, numa sociedade em que o parentesco era concebido, sobretudo, como um meio de ajuda, que o grupo fosse mais importante do que seus membros, considerados isoladamente. É a um historiador oficial, contratado por uma grande família de barões, que devemos a recordação de uma frase característica pronunciada um dia pelo antepassado da linhagem. Como João, marechal de Inglaterra, apesar de compromissos já tomados, se recusasse a entregar ao rei Estevão uma das suas praças fortes, os inimigos ameaçaram executar, à sua vista, o seu filho, jovem, que ele entregara antes como refém: “que me importa a criança – respondeu o senhor –, não tenho eu ainda as ferramentas para fazer outras ainda mais belas?”. Quanto ao casamento, este era muitas vezes, da forma mais ingênua, apenas uma associação de interesses e, para as mulheres, uma instituição de protecção. Ouçamos o que dizem, no Poema de Cid, as filhas do herói, às quais o pai acaba de anunciar que prometeu casá-las com os filhos de Carrion. As jovenzinhas, que se supõe nunca terem sequer visto os seus noivos, agradecem: “Quando vós nos tiverdes casado, seremos damas ricas”. Estas concepções eram tão fortes que, entre os povos, no entanto, profundamente cristãos, provocavam uma estranha e dupla antinomia entre os costumes e os preceitos religiosos. À Igreja não agradavam muito as segundas ou terceiras núpcias, quando não lhes era declaradamente hostil. No entanto, do cimo ao funda da escala social, o casar de novo tinha quase força de lei, sem dúvida por causa da preocupação de colocar a satisfação da carne sob o selo do sacramento. E ainda, quando era o homem a desaparecer primeiro, não só porque o isolamento parecia ser um grande perigo para a mulher, mas também, por outro lado, porque o senhor, em qualquer terra governada por mulher via uma ameaça à boa ordem das coisas. (...) Mas, indiscutivelmente, seria deformar demasiado as realidades da época feudal colocar o casamento no centro do grupo familiar. A mulher só parcialmente pertencia à linhagem em que o seu destino a fizera penetrar, talvez por pouco tempo. (...) Não só pela tonalidade sentimental, como pela sua extensão, a parentela era bem diferente da pequena família conjugal do tipo moderno. O ocidente na era feudal só conhecia vastas gentes, fortemente unidas pelo sentimento, verdadeiro ou falso, de uma descendência comum, e por isso, delimitadas com muita precisão, na sua faixa extrema, fora das terras autenticamente feudalizadas: nas margens do Norte, Geschlechter, da Frísia ou do Dithmarschen; no Oeste, tribos ou clãs célticas. Segundo tudo indica, grupos desta natureza tinham ainda existido entre os Germanos da época das invasões: tais como os farae lombardos e francos, dos quais mais do que uma aldeia, italiana ou francesa, continua ainda hoje a usar o nome; tais, também, como as genealogiae alamanas e bávaras que alguns textos nos apresentam como possuidores de terras (...). Principalmente foi à absoluta primazia da descendência em linha masculina que a gens romana ficou a dever o excepcional rigor do seu destino. Ora, na época feudal, nada se encontrava de semelhante. Já na antiga Germânia, vemos que cada indivíduo tinha duas categorias de parentes, uns, “por parte da espada”, os outros, “por parte da roca” e era solidário, em graus, aliás, diferentes, não só dos segundos como dos primeiros: como se, entre os Germanos, a vitória do princípio agnático nunca tivesse chegado a ser tão completa que fizesse desaparecer todos os vestígios de um sistema mais antigo de filiação uterina. Infelizmente, não sabemos praticamente nada sobre as tradições familiares indígenas dos países dominados por Roma. Mas, pense-se o que se pensar sobre estes problemas de origens, é certo, em todo caso, que no Ocidente medieval o parentesco havia tomado ou conservado um caráter nitidamente bífide. A importância sentimental que a epopéia atribui à relações de tio materno para sobrinho é apenas uma das expressões de um regime onde os vínculos de aliança, pelo lado das mulheres, contavam quase tanto como os da consangüinidade paterna. Tal como o prova, entre outros, o testemunho fiel da onomástica. A maior parte dos nomes de pessoas, germânicos, eram formados de dois elementos juntos, cada um dos quais tinha a sua significação própria. Tanto quanto se manteve a consciência da distinção entre os dois temas, foi, se não de regra, menos de uso freqüente, marcar a filiação pelo empréstimo de um dos componentes. E isto, mesmo em terra romana, onde o prestígio dos vencedores tinha largamente difundido, nas populações indígenas, a imitação da sua onomástica. Ora, era umas vezes ao pai e outras à mãe que, mais ou menos indiferentemente, por este artifício verbal, se unia a posteridade de cada um. Na aldeia de Palaiseau, por exemplo, no começo do século IX, o colono Teud-ricus e sua mulher Ermenberta, puseram a um dos filhos o nome de Teut-ardus, a outro, Erment-arius e ao terceiro, por dupla referência, Teut-bertus. Depois tornou-se hábito fazer passar o nome inteiro de geração em geração. De novo isto se fez por alternância das duas ascendências. Assim, dos dois filhos de Lisóis, senhor d’Amboise, que morreu cerca de 1065, se um recebeu o nome do pai, o outro, que era o mais velho, chamou-se Sulpício, como o avô e o irmão de sua mãe. Mais tarde, ainda, quando se começou a juntar aos nomes um patronímico, durante muito tempo se continuou a hesitar entre as duas maneiras de transmissão. Filha de Jacques d’Arc e de Isabelle Romée, “tanto me chamam Jeanne d’Arc como Jeanne Romée”, dizia aos seus juízes aquela que a história apenas conhece sob o primeiro destes nomes, e ela observava que, na sua terra, o costume inclinava-se para dar às raparigas o sobrenome das mães. Esta dualidade de relações arrastava graves conseqüências. Como cada geração tinha, assim, o seu círculo de parentes, que não se confundia com o da geração precedente, a zona das obrigações determinadas pela linhagem mudava perpetuamente de contornos. Os deveres eram rigorosos; mas o grupo demasiado instável para servir de base a qualquer organização social . Nesse trecho temos muitas questões relativas à herança. Em primeiro lugar, não era linear, de pai para filho, talvez devido ao fato de não existirem, ainda, papeis definidos de pais e mães e filhos, já que, como se infere pelo texto, descontadas todas as questões relativas ao anacronismo inevitável de Marc Bloch, tanto homens quanto mulheres partilhavam de inúmeras relações e, quando alguma destas relações fixavam o casal, não era ainda possível limitar a linhagem a um dos dois, pertencendo antes aos dois a descendência. Igualmente, os vínculos eram mais extensos do que supomos como o lar. Vínculos de espada também contemplam caminhos coletivos, antes que privados. Nesse momento, aliás, a organização social parecia impossível, vitalizada pelas gentes, que podemos conceber como as inúmeras tribos que coalhavam o território, desde a germânia até a céltica, desde a Bretanha até a frísia, onde habitavam os ferae lombardos e francos. E qual o significado de ferae? Fera é seu nome! Ouso afirmar que nesse momento antes que se tenha a herança, nada há para transferir à geração seguinte. Daí a dificuldade em se estabelecer, no início deste ensaio, a questão jurídica do domínio e, por conseguinte, da propriedade. Estamos diante de relações complementares, da roca e da espada, e não de relações hierarquizadas, que somente serão possíveis quando houver um mínimo de estabilidade para se fundamentar a organização social. Quem, em sã consciência, ousaria chamar isso tudo de Sociedade Feudal? Organizar, afinal, significa em última instância, hierarquizar, colocar de pé alguma sociedade humana que, justamente por isso, poderá receber o nome de sociedade. A instituição há de vir, mas por enquanto estamos navegando na inconsistência de uma região de múltiplas experiências, absolutamente independente de qualquer centralidade que, creio, ainda não existia em lugar algum. As sociedades primitivas são sociedades sem Estado porque, nelas, o Estado é impossível. E entretanto todos os povos civilizados foram primeiramente selvagens: o que fez com que o Estado deixasse de ser impossível? Por que os povos cessaram de ser selvagens? Que formidável acontecimento, que revolução permitiriam o surgimento da figura do Déspota, aquele que comanda os que obedecem? De onde provem o poder político? Mistério, talvez provisório, da origem . Clastres mostrou como os chefes das tribos nada têm de autoridade, estando sob estrita vigilância do grupo. Vamos investigar um pouco mais isso. Parece-me uma linha razoável a seguir. Para isso, creio que o aparecimento da Instituição seja oportuno, já que a palavra é prenunciadora de outra, muito mais esclarecedora: Estado. Ambas apontam: “estar de pé”, hierarquia, desigualdade entre homens. Perturbador, não? A questão da instituição é muito complicada e devemos realizar um esforço para rastreá-la. Parece-me que a Igreja seja um bom caminho, já que o universo religioso percorreu um largo tempo e sua naturalização e emergência data do século IV da era cristã. Alguns vestígios dão a margem de um mar de problemas que nos obrigam a rever as largas temporalidades do cristianismo epifânico e do cristianismo centralizado. O cronista português Fernão Lopes (1380-1460) deixa essa deliciosa crônica acerca da instituição católica na Península: São tempos difíceis estes os que vivemos nesta era de 1456. Nas taracenas da Ribeira das Naus, carpinteiros, calafetes, petintais e remolares aparelham navios. Navios que tantas vezes servem de esquife aos que se aventuram oceano adentro. Diz-se agora que el-rei vai enviar uma armada para castigar o turco que ameaça a cristandade e outra para derrotar o mouro que nos cerca em Ceuta. Nas ruas de Lisboa são muitas as mulheres e as crianças de negro, viúvas e órfãos dos que nos mares se perdem, tragados pelas ondas ou assaltados pelos corsários. A cidade fede a incenso e ao olor das velas com que padres escanzelados esconjuram a ameaça da peste. Há muita mercadoria à venda, mas ao preço a que nos chega quem a pode comprar? Tempos de fartura para os senhores e de escassez para vilões e pobres. Todos se queixam, desde os mercadores despojados pelos piratas, aos tendeiros e vendedores a quem as mercadorias chegam pela hora da morte. E as sisas e rendas a pagar ao erário levam, dizem eles, o pouco que lhes fica. Queixam-se os pescadores e as regateiras da Ribeira, os cortadores e os esfoladores de carne, as ensaboadeiras de roupa, os mestres de calçar ruas, os fendedores de lenha, os homens e as moças de soldada. Tempos difíceis, acho eu. Porém, meu avô diz-me que difíceis, difíceis foram os seus tempos, quando ele tinha as dezasseis anos que agora eu tenho. Diz também que, nós os moços, não sabemos o que são dificuldades, que tudo é fácil para nós comparado com as agruras da sua juventude. E pergunta-me (quase sempre que me vê, mas como se fosse a primeira vez). – Sabes tu, rapaz, o que é um almogárave? Não sei eu outra coisa, mas ele não me deixa responder: - Fica sabendo, que um almogárave é um homem que entra em correrias na retaguarda das hostes inimigas. Pilha, destrói, mata e desaparece como uma nuvem em céu de Agosto. Eu sou um almogárave (diz “eu sou”, não “eu fui”, como devia, pois fala de coisas passadas há mais de cinqüenta anos, antes de que fizéssemos a primeira paz com Castela). E acrescenta: - mas que sabes tu e teu pai, calígrafos que sois, o que são estas coisas de armas? Tempos difíceis, os de hoje? Não, bofe! E se está na rua, cospe depreciativamente. Porém, quando fala do “seu tempo” o olhar ilumina-se-lhe e a voz cresce de vigor e emoção. Porque, diz ele, apesar de muito mais difíceis, os seus tempos eram mais belos, o céu era mais azul, o sol era mais quente, o odor do mar mais salgado e penetrante, os frutos mais saborosos, as moças mais formosas (ainda que muito mais recatadas)...Tudo era mais difícil, mas tudo era melhor. Difícil é compreender os anciãos, digo eu. Um tempo de uma vida sem o peso da religião, em que as profissões denotam em quase tudo autonomia e pelas fendas, sorrateiro irmão da peste, os “padres escanzelados” esconjurando o passado e fechando os horizontes do presente, eis as dificuldades diversas que a crônica pontua. Antes o inimigo era Castela; agora são os turcos e os mouros que a religião, na Península, insufla. Em Os Doze Artigos dos Camponeses, documento também do início da modernidade, logo na Apologia está dito: Certo número de maus cristãos tomam como pretexto, hoje, os levantes dos camponeses para blasfemar contra o Evangelho e para dizer: “Eis aí os frutos da nova doutrina: negação completa da obediência; levantes, insurreição geral. Numerosas tropas agrupam-se e reúnem-se; quer reformar os poderes eclesiásticos e temporais, inquietá-los, talvez mesmo destruí-los”. O destaque maior deve recair sobre “a nova doutrina”, pois se a Igreja fosse tão antiga como cremos daqui, como explicar esta colocação? Outro evento parece confirmar tal assertiva: o aparecimento tanto das heresias quanto da inquisição. Quanto aos levantes contra os poderes eclesiásticos e temporais, aqui pretendo estender um vasto tapete de possibilidades que possamos entender estas sombrias palavras. A primeira aponta a enorme diversidade de possibilidades e interpretações do fato religioso, enquanto a segunda revela que em determinado momento decidiu-se centralizar a “bagunça” e dar-lhe uma ordem. Os profundos e inúmeros estudos feitos sobre as atividades de repressão e aniquilação de idéias e grupos suspeitos, por parte da Inquisição, têm servido para esclarecer muitos pontos obscuros sobre a atuação desse braço de ferro da Igreja, principal responsável no controle das “heresias” e “hereges” à fé de Cristo durante séculos. Grosso modo, tem ficado patente nesses estudos que, acobertada pelo estandarte púrpura inquisitorial contra a heresia, travava-se uma batalha pela hegemonia da Igreja. O que envolvia questões sócio-econômicas que incluíam desde interesses de classe até ambições pessoais e de grupo . Veja que essa mensagem dada no tempo exige que argumentemos de uma certa maneira: se não estava organizado, se não havia ordem, se haviam tantas heresias e, portanto, tantas igrejas, uma das razões é que não havia necessariamente um centro. E, segundo, se a força foi tão necessária, tão intensa e brutal, outra razão é que as pessoas não entendiam que o centro, a centralização fosse necessária e uma pedagogia da violência pautada no fogo, na execução pública e nos longos julgamentos, significavam uma exposição preciosa à reflexão pública. Em ambos os casos, podemos divisar hierarquia e comunidade em confronto. Um primeiro vislumbre aparece num provável sincretismo: O próprio calendário cristão demonstra bem esse sincretismo. No ano de 336, a Igreja fixou o dia 25 de dezembro como data comemorativa do nascimento de Jesus, dando origem à festa do Natal. Antes, nessa mesma data, comemorava-se o nascimento de Mitra, um deus de origem persa. O dia da semana em que tradicionalmente se rendia culto ao “Sol invencível”, chamado no paganismo de “dia do Sol”, passou a chamar-se domingo, isto é, “dia do Senhor” e na nova tradição deveria ser um dia de descanso e orações a Cristo e às coisas sagradas. Não é à toa, pois, que até hoje se fale em fadas, feiticeiros e duendes. Para a Igreja e o Cristianismo são “erros” e superstições. Para as pessoas que crêem ou recorrem a essas entidades, são fontes de fé e energia espiritual. (Macedo, José Rivair. Religiosidade e messianismo na Idade Média. São Paulo, Moderna, 1996). Se questionarmos as datas então podemos ver um indício do universo em que a igreja estava mergulhada. Se ela disputa dias de rituais será que já podemos identificá-la com uma instituição? Essa “nova tradição” teve primeiro que sincronizar seus eventos com um tempo de multiplicidade arrebatadora. E só a título de comparação, o calendário gregoriano demorou, já na modernidade, do século XVI até os anos 1950 para ser completamente assimilado na Europa, isso com toda circulação de informação; agora imaginemos o natal; se no primeiro caso foram 500 anos, no segundo, fácil, foram mil. Mas essa disputa envolvia um trânsito de dupla mão. Daí surgiram as heresias que, de início, devem ter sido apenas apropriações e ressignificações, mas efetivamente não dá para saber quase nada sobre isto nesse período. Aparentemente o primeiro a ser detectado foi Ário, mas não nos esqueçamos de que ele era um monge, o que implica em afirmar que todo seu questionamento ficava no interior da igreja: O sacerdote alexandrino Ário recusava o caráter divino de Cristo. Para Ário, Cristo não era eterno como Deus. Apesar de, diferentemente dos outros homens, ter sido criado diretamente por Deus, era uma criatura como nós. Ao afirmar isso, Ário pretendia deixar clara a diferença entre o Deus único e todas as suas criaturas, entre elas Jesus. Ário não tinha a intenção de ofender Jesus; Ele considerava que a obediência de Cristo a Deus até sua morte na cruz abrira o caminho para nossa salvação. Era contemplando a vida de Cristo, o humano perfeito, o filho obediente, que os cristãos se tornariam perfeitas criaturas de Deus. A polêmica tomou conta da cristandade. O imperador romano Constantino convocou o Concílio de Nicéia (325) para saber se Cristo, o filho, era da mesma substancia do Pai. O concílio resolve que Pai e Filho eram da mesma substancia, que Cristo não era uma simples criatura. O arianismo então é considerado como uma heresia – uma interpretação do cristianismo diferente da adotada pela Igreja. Os ensinamentos de Ário, no entanto, continuaram a se propagar entre diversas tribos germânicas que, quando convertidas ao cristianismo, adotaram inicialmente o arianismo. (Campos, Flávio de. & Miranda, Renan Garcia. Oficina de História. São Paulo, Moderna, s/d, p.63) Como se vê, em seu nascedouro, a igreja instituída (“toda a cristandade”) já legisla acerca de um centro. E a invenção do Diabo , que é desse momento, século XII – XIV, seria um elemento fundamental de temor para estimular o aparecimento desse centro. Seria produtivo comparar tais difusões com um caso famoso para nossa contemporaneidade, o do moleiro de Montereale, Menocchio, que, à época do primeiro processo sofrido pela Inquisição (1584) tinha 52 anos: Inquisidor: Qual é o poder de Deus? Menocchio: Operar através de trabalhadores. Inquisidor: Os anjos, que para você são ministros de Deus na criação do mundo, foram feitos diretamente por Deus, ou então por quem? Menocchio: Foram produzidos pela natureza, a partir da mais perfeita substancia do mundo, assim como os vermes nascem do queijo, e quando apareceram receberam vontade, intelecto e memória de Deus, que os abençoou. (Ginzburg, C. O queijo e os vermes. São Paulo, Cia das Letras, 1987, p.122) Menocchio: “No princípio este mundo não era nada, e ... a água do mar foi batida como a espuma e se coagulou como o queijo, do qual nasceu depois uma infinidade de vermes; esses vermes se tornaram homens, dos quais o mais potente e sábio foi Deus” (Idem, p.126) A diferença dessas duas heresias é de aproximadamente doze séculos, sendo que do segundo temos os registros, enquanto do primeiro nada resta. Que problemas podemos implicar aqui? Será que um monge alexandrino e um moleiro de alguma parte obscura do que viria a ser a Itália, a despeito de toda a suposta difusão da cristandade, se colocam as mesmas questões? É ainda um problema de substancia? Se a igreja considera heresia esses dois momentos, por que somente no século XII aparecerá a inquisição? Vejamos este trecho da Enciclopédia Delta Larousse que pode ser esclarecedor: A multiplicação das heresias populares a partir do século XII levou os papas a combatê-las. Inocêncio III aplicou o processo inquisitório contra os albigenses. Gregório IX confiou a perseguição das heresias a tribunais de inquisidores dominicanos (1231), mas foi somente sob Alexandre IV que os dominicanos obtiveram competência exclusiva no domínio inquisitorial. O concílio de Vienne (1312) estabeleceu uma regra de colaboração dos inquisidores com os juízes ordinários. O curso do processo inquisitório comportava essencialmente o interrogatório sistemático da população; os suspeitos eram interrogados sem advogado e, por vezes, torturados. O código das penalidades comportava: a morte (fogueira), mas sobretudo a prisão perpétua ou temporária (com o confisco dos bens). A Inquisição, que fez sentir seus rigores com toda a cristandade romana (salvo a Inglaterra), foi utilizada até o século XVI. Nos séculos XV e XVI, na Espanha e em Portugal, ela funcionou sobretudo contra os judeus e os marranos. Na França, a luta contra a Reforma e alijou a Inquisição a partir do séc. XVI em proveito dos tribunais do Santo Ofício espanhol (1478) e a congregação do Santo Ofício (1542). Da forma que se apresenta, parece ter havido um recrudescimento das heresias. Motivado pelo quê? Não seria justamente o contrário: quanto mais a Igreja expandia seus domínios mais fenômenos eram tratados como heresias? Tomemos um exemplo entre tantos. Gíria é um dialeto que, aparentemente, sempre esteve ligado aos nômades, aos inconformados, aos criminosos. Etimologicamente, gíria está ligada à palavra argot que, por sua vez, refere-se à arte dos godos, aqueles mesmos godos que, vadios, ousaram esburacar o império romano e transformá-lo num deserto de idéias. Note a enorme coincidência ou ironia: argot, por sua vez, passou a significar, em algum ponto ainda obscuro de sua trajetória rumo ao nosso presente, art goth que acabaria soando como art gothique, arte gótica, o estilo cujo representante mais eufórico consiste num certo modelo de catedral, precursora de nossas igrejas. De uma caverna de rituais pagãos e sacrifícios, com suas lanças de azeviche ferindo os céus, fizeram uma catedral. Nada poderia ser mais sincrético, mais oportunista e mais sacana. A igreja guarda quase nada dessa história: talvez iglesia ainda lembre assembléia, mas é só. Os vestígios dos tambores e das adagas, dos soturnos vozeirões em cânticos tenebrosos, do sangue no berço do altar, das pitonisas envoltas num véu translúcido, nada disso ficou. Adocicaram tanto o ritual que chamar de rebanho de ovelhas os seus participantes soa mais como um elogio, não como uma ofensa nem como um engodo. O lugar reservado para as celebrações das vitórias ou para as concentrações do combate fora despojado de suas memórias e ocupado, em nossa mente, pela submissão. Depois, a doutrina tratou de arremessá-lo ao submundo dos brocados e dos capitéis e de chamá-lo para sempre de arte, esse conceito que em nós não significa mais que um murmúrio, mais que um acalanto. Anteriormente era a fúria, a selvageria expressa em carne e sangue, a doação em vida de uma parte importante da anatomia ou da própria vida. A arte dos godos era um espetáculo tão brutal que aterrorizava quando pronunciado e prescindia de ser visto, já que os olhos eram seu repasto, servidos de bandeja na ocasião dos festejos que marcavam os solstícios, os equinócios e as precepções. Aqui estamos no próprio coração do monopólio. A arruaceiros sem nenhum pudor, conferiram a respeitabilidade de servos de deus, de criadores de um estilo de adoração, de gerentes da obediência. O monopólio unifica o vário e extermina a diversidade. Mas sua maior perversidade consiste em atirar uma pá de cal sobre aquilo que devora, secando para sempre os campos, cimentando as raízes até sua completa e definitiva deformação. O monopólio erradica o passado e consome toda errância e toda perdição que é seu maior espetáculo. Também a ubiqüidade está contida na natureza do monopólio, que se espalha como uma praga pelo corpo da história transformando qualquer alternativa num mito, numa lenda, num catálogo de curiosidades lastimáveis. Portanto, o monopólio não se dá unicamente no plano econômico, como querem nos fazer crer seus emissários. Sua devastação é muito mais simbólica e ousada, pois é na língua que ela opera com absoluta liberdade. Se o monopólio parece ironizar o futuro com sua impertinência, existe uma estratégia que lhe faz combate insistente e obsessivo: a metáfora. A metáfora é capoeira jogada com malevolência e gozação. A metáfora é um recurso dos clowns, é mímica e gritaria assim como é fingimento e vulcão. De uma hora pra outra ela salta no meio das idéias e agarra o monopólio pela goela, sacudindo sua arrogância e desaparecendo antes que ele se dê conta de seu perigo. Ousada pra caralho, a metáfora brinca sob o solstício de verão onde o monopólio não pode agarrá-la. A metáfora é muito mais do que meter fora dos buracos, pois também aí ela brinca; contempla uma provocação ainda mais prosaica: penetra na língua muito escorregadia e fala na boca do próprio monopólio. Ela se insinua lá dentro quase como uma segunda língua, mais antiga e resistente, mais veloz e incontida. Do mesmo jeito que obriga a falar, a metáfora se esconde sob a garganta e silencia por um tempo que pode variar de dias a anos. Transforma-se de língua em gravata e adormece sob as rotinas. Assim, está dentro e fora, é pele e vísceras e vez por outra incomoda e se manifesta, lembrando sem mesmo se aperceber, que um dia foi gíria e gíria volta a ser, a ocupar a boca dos burocratas, dos historiadores, dos senhores da prudência. Já que dos vadios, dos inconformados e dos insurgentes ela nunca saiu. É como dizia Satori Uso, esse cara que realmente nunca existiu: “a metáfora é uma máquina de pensar”. Imaginemos o que seria a Igreja e seus rituais até então: Uma “caverna” escura, tendo na nave um facho de luz solar. Todo o rito executado em latim, cânticos precisos e um caminho de sofrimento até a purificação exaltada no clímax da missa. Mantras que nada tinham com ideologia, mas concorriam intrinsecamente com outras tantas expressões de religiosidade de uma região que ligava todos aos mistérios. Apenas quando a Igreja expande o suficiente para buscar um centro é que as outras manifestações serão identificadas com heresias e então, e só então, a Inquisição será uma arma de centralização. É preciso destacar que de todas as heresias, uma pareceu receber especial cuidado dos inquisidores. Aquela relativa às mulheres. A Igreja chegou até mesmo a produzir um material específico para combatê-la: O Martelo das Feiticeiras, esse guia que disparou a mais devastadora ofensiva contra as mulheres por toda a Europa. É incalculável o número de mulheres mortas. Mas bem pode ter passado de milhões. Teria sido esse o preço da eliminação da linhagem feminina que caracterizava a vida na aldeia em substituição pela masculina? Que fique a pergunta e nada mais. Só mais um alento: jamais, até esse momento em que é possível certificar-se plenamente da linhagem masculina pelo teste de DNA, jamais foi possível precisar a linhagem masculina, nem mesmo com as comparações sanguíneas que podiam garantir incompatibilidade, mas jamais certeza. A linhagem segura sempre foi feminina. “Filho da minha filha, meu neto é; filho do meu filho, é ou não é”, diz o ditado acertado. O aparecimento da herança fez com que a linhagem matrilinear tivesse que ser erradicada. Eis, talvez, o momento da institucionalização da Igreja: Um dos traços mais importantes que permite distinguir a Inquisição medieval das Inquisições de Antigo Regime encontra-se na diferença de estrutura dos fluxos de comunicação que irrigam as respectivas organizações. Com efeito, todas as informações de que dispomos sobre a Inquisição medieval revelam uma comunicação predominantemente horizontal, compreendendo uma troca freqüente de cartas entre os inquisidores de uma mesma província, que praticam a consulta recíproca sobre problemas processuais ou sobre formas de agir perante casos específicos. Para melhor orientar as suas ações, organizavam assembléias onde eram sistematizados os conhecimentos adquiridos ao longo da experiência judicial, ao mesmo tempo que elaboravam manuais com a tipologia das heresias e os formulários dos ritos a cumprir pelo tribunal ou pelos reconciliados. Esses manuais, que circulavam em cópias manuscritas, revelam uma enorme capacidade de adaptação às diversas circunstâncias, integrando as informações sobre novas heresias e constituindo-se como um guia de ação. O caráter fluido mas eficaz desses fluxos de comunicação está relacionado com o “nomadismo” do exercício da função (os inquisidores medievais eram itinerantes) e com as características relativamente informes da organização, devidas à subdelegação de poderes praticada por intermediários instituídos pelo papa, nomeadamente os provinciais das ordens mendicantes. O tribunal da fé era então um importante instrumento nas mãos papais para conservar o poder da Igreja, mas também para reforçar o seu próprio poder perante os bispos e as autoridades civis. Contudo, esse poder era administrado em regime de “concessão” pelos dominicanos e pelos franciscanos, que o modelaram de acordo com as possibilidades e os hábitos das respectivas organizações . Importante esse trecho já que pode nos auxiliar, seguindo sua própria distinção, na precisão epocal de ambas instituições, a medieval e a de antigo regime. A primeira, dada pela apropriação das ordens mendicantes, dominicanos e franciscanos, data dos séculos XIII e XIV, enquanto a segunda dos séculos XV e XVI. Portanto, estamos realmente numa esfera de emergência de uma centralidade da Igreja, reforçada, dentre outros fenômenos, pela Reforma luterana, aparentemente contrária à centralização, pois que fundamentada no indivíduo em reação contra a comunidade. A horizontalidade é outro elemento dessa emergência, além do tatear, da busca por uma fixação dos procedimentos, dada pela elaboração dos manuais inquisitoriais. Estes dois elementos, aliás, configuram argumentos importantes a refutar o papel de uma Igreja já instituída de há muito. A expansão de sua atuação e a busca de uma centralização concorrem para a edificação de uma unidade. A sincronia desse momento convergente com a Igreja pode ser melhor apreciada com a institucionalização do próprio poder: começa a aparecer um arremedo de Estado. O rei sábio deve governar harmonicamente o seu reino, entremeando suavemente os nobres e os plebeus, os ricos e os pobres, com tal discrição, no entanto, que os nobres tenham alguma vantagem sobre os plebeus, pois é bem razoável que o gentil-homem, tão excelente nas armas e nas leis quanto o plebeu, seja preferido nos estados (empregos) da judicatura ou da guerra; e que o rico, em igualdade das demais condições, seja preferido ao pobre nos estados que têm mais honra que lucro; e que ao pobre caibam os ofícios que dão mais lucro que honra; assim, todos ficarão contentes... (Bodin, Jean 1530-1596. Seis livros da república. In: Chevallier, Jean-Jacques. As grandes obras políticas: de Maquiavel a nossos dias. Rio de Janeiro, Agir, 1976). Embora o ruído não se acalme e, pelo contrário, estremeça em nossa frente: Mas agora chego a um ponto que em meu entender é a força e o segredo da dominação, o apoio e o fundamento da tirania. (...) São sempre quatro ou cinco que mantêm o tirano; quatro ou cinco que lhe conservam o país inteiro em servidão. Sempre foi assim: cinco ou seis obtiveram o ouvido do tirano e por si mesmos dele se aproximaram; ou então por ele foram chamados para serem os cúmplices de suas crueldades, os companheiros de seus prazeres, os proxenetas de suas volúpias, e sócios dos bens de suas pilhagens. Tão bem esses seis domam seu chefe, que ele deve ser mau para a sociedade não só com suas próprias maldades, mas também com as deles. Esses seis têm seiscentos que crescem debaixo deles e fazem de seus seiscentos o que os seis fazem ao tirano. Esses seiscentos conservam debaixo deles seis mil, cuja posição elevaram; aos quais fazem dar o governo das províncias ou o manejo dos dinheiros para que tenham na mão sua avareza e crueldade e que as exerçam no momento oportuno; e, aliás, façam tantos males que só possam durar à sua sombra e isentar-se das leis e da pena por seu intermédio. Grande é o séqüito que vem depois e quem quiser divertir-se esvaziando essa rede não verá os seis mil mas os cem mil, os milhões que por essa corda agarram-se ao tirano servindo-se dela como Júpiter em Homero, que se gaba de trazer a si todos os deuses ao puxar a corrente. (...) afinal, há quase tanta gente para quem a tirania parece ser proveitosa quanto aqueles para quem a liberdade seria agradável. (...) Para eles não basta obedecê-lo, também é preciso agradá-lo, é preciso que se arrebentem, que se atormentem, que se matem de trabalhar nos negócios dele; e já que se aprazem com o prazer dele, que deixam seu gosto pelo dele, que forçam sua compleição, que despem o seu natural, é preciso que estejam atentos às palavras dele, à voz dele, aos sinais dele, e aos olhos dele; que não tenham olho, pé, mão, que tudo esteja para espiar as vontades dele e descobrir seus pensamentos. Isso é viver feliz? Chama-se a isso, viver? Há no mundo algo menos suportável do que isso, não digo para um homem de coração, não digo para um bem-nascido, mas apenas para um que tenha o senso comum ou nada mais que a face de homem? Que condição é mais miserável que viver assim, nada tendo de seu, recebendo de outrem sua satisfação, sua liberdade, seu corpo e sua vida? Mas eles querem servir para ter bens, como se não pudessem gerar nada que fosse deles, pois não podem dizer de si que sejam de si mesmos; e como se alguém pudesse ter algo de seu sob um tirano, querem fazer com que os bens sejam deles e não se lembram que são eles que lhe dão a força para tirar tudo de todos e deixar nada de que se possa dizer que seja de alguém. Vêem que nada senão os bens tornam os homens sujeitos à crueldade dele, que para ele só a riqueza é crime digno de morte. Ama só as riquezas e só despoja os ricos, que ainda assim vêm se apresentar como que diante do açougueiro, gordos e fortes, para se oferecerem e despertarem seu apetite. (Etienne de La Boetie. Discurso da Servidão Voluntária. São Paulo, Brasiliense, 1982, p.31-4) Quem éramos nós, afinal? E de resto, se essa boa mãe deu-nos a todos a terra inteira por morada, alojou-nos todos na mesma casa, figurou-nos no mesmo padrão, para que cada um pudesse mirar-se e quase reconhecer um no outro; se ela nos deu a todos o grande presente da voz e da fala para convivermos e confraternizarmos mais, e fazermos, através da declaração comum e mútua de nossos pensamentos, uma comunhão de nossas vontades; e se tratou por todos os meios de estreitar e apertar tão forte o nó de nossa aliança e sociedade; se em todas as coisas mostrou que ela não queria tanto fazer-nos todos unidos mas todos uns – não se deve duvidar de que sejamos todos naturalmente livres, pois somos todos companheiros; e não pode cair no entendimento de ninguém que a natureza tenha posto algum em servidão, tendo-nos posto todos em companhia. (idem, p.17) E qual é o espanto? Por hora gostaria apenas de entender como pode ser que tantos homens, tantos burgos, tantas cidades, tantas nações suportam às vezes um tirano só, que tem apenas o poderio que eles lhe dão, que não tem o poder de prejudicá-los senão enquanto têm vontade de suportá-lo, que não poderia fazer-lhes mal algum senão quando preferem tolerá-lo a contradizê-lo. Coisa extraordinária, por certo; e porém tão comum que se deve mais lastimar-se do que espantar-se ao ver um milhão de homens servir miseravelmente, com o pescoço sob o jugo, não obrigados por uma força maior, mas de algum modo (ao que parece) encantados e enfeitiçados apenas pelo nome de um, de quem não devem temer o poderio pois ele é só, nem amar as qualidades pois é desumano e feroz para com eles. (idem, p.12) Temos aqui os problemas mais importantes desse período (1574, ano do livro de La Boetie). Ele reconhece o caráter não natural da servidão, já que o homem de seu tempo é, por experiência, livre e apenas quando decide adquirir bens se submete (lembremos que a tradução aqui utilizada para o texto de La Boetie é a do século XIX e não a do francês do século XVI, daí a preponderância do teor econômico do texto). A surpresa é, exatamente, o caráter inusitado da servidão. Segundo todos os parâmetros, pelo menos de acordo com o que conhecemos da Idade Média, a servidão deveria ser entendida, já, como natural, mas é exatamente o contrário que temos aqui. La Boetie, testemunho do tempo, se revolta com a voluntarização dos que desejam servir. Ele quer saber o por que de tanta submissão. E seu diagnóstico é preciso: quatro ou cinco que, ambiciosos, iniciam a cadeia de servidão voluntariamente. Se submetem para ter reconhecimento, bens, poder, enfim. Devemos notar, por isso mesmo, que a cadeia da servidão é exígua, extremamente restrita. Grande parte dos viventes que ocupam o que hoje seria a Europa vive em vilas e comunas muito distantes a influência do poder do Um. Aliás, a modernidade será uma busca de atingir essa grande maioria com os benefícios da servidão. O que ainda pode ser sentido é a amizade dos iguais, como nos faz ver Rabelais: Foi nessa ocasião e dessa maneira que Gargamelle pariu e, se não acreditais, o reto vos escape! Uma tarde, no dia 3 de fevereiro, escapou-lhe o reto, por ter comido dobradinhas demais. Dobradinhas são tripas gordas de reses. Reses são bois engordados na manjedoura e nos pastos. Esses pastos mudam a erva duas vezes por ano. Foram abatidas 367.014 reses para salgar na terça-feira gorda, a fim de haver na primavera bastante carne com que, no início das refeições, se comemorassem os alimentos salgados e melhor se entrasse no vinho. Como deveis compreender, havia tripas com fartura e as guloseimas eram tantas, que todos lambiam os dedos. O diabo, porém, é que não era possível conservá-las por muito tempo, pois ficariam podres, o que parecia indecente. Resolveu-se, então, que seriam comidas, sem perder nada. Para isso foram convidados todos cidadãos de Sinais, de Seuillé, de La Roche-Clermaud, de Vaugaudry, sem deixar atrás os de La Coudray, Montpensier, do vale do Vede e outros vizinhos, todos bons bebedores, bons camaradas e bons jogadores de péla. O bom Grandgousier estava satisfeitíssimo e ordenava que todos se empanturrassem. Apenas à mulher recomendava que comesse menos, porque estava para dar à luz e aquela tripalhada não era carne muito recomendável: - Quem tiver vontade de comer merda – dizia ele – tire-a daquele monte. Apesar dessa advertência, ela comeu dezesseis moios, duas cubas e seis potes. Que bela matéria fecal devia crescer dentro dela! Depois do jantar, seguiram todos em desordem para o salgueiral, e ali, sobre a farta vegetação, dançaram ao som de alegres flautins e doces cornamusas. E era tal o contentamento, que valia por celeste passatempo ver como se divertiam. (Rabelais. Gargantua 1532. Rio de Janeiro, Ed. Ouro) O que nos leva ao conceito de escravo e já se entenderá o por que. Escravo, do latim, sclavu, amigo, amante, discípulo, enfim, aquele que é fiel e “que tem a orelha furada” como símbolo dessa fidelidade. Sua vinculação com a palavra eslavo é tardia, já que nenhuma das raízes de eslavo, embora controversas, sequer se aproxima desse significado. Em eslavônico antigo a palavra que se refere a eslavo é slověne. Há uma similaridade óbvia com a palavra slovo, que significa “palavra, conversa”. Dessa forma slověne significaria “povo que fala (a mesma língua)”, “povos que se entendem mutuamente”, em oposição à palavra eslava para “germanos”, nemtsi, que significa “povo mudo, calado” (do eslavo němi – mudo, calado, tolo), comparado à forma grega do termo “bárbaro”. Outra similaridade óbvia liga “eslavo” à palavra slava, que significa “glória” ou “elogio, enaltecimento”. A palavra deriva do verbo slyti, “ser conhecido”, derivada do correspondente verbo causativo slaviti. Às vezes “eslavo” é indicado como derivado da forma slov- pelo fenômeno claramente russo da acania (pronúncia da letra “o” como um “a”). Quase todas as nações eslavas que retêm seu nome inicial para “eslavo” usam a palavra slověne para esse significado. Alguns lingüístas acreditam, no entanto, que essa conexão óbvia ilude, porque, por exemplo, na língua russa, o sufixo –yane (como em slavyane) ocorre apenas nos adjetivos formados por nomes de lugares. Exemplo: anglichane. Nas línguas românicas e germânicas existe uma evidente similaridade entre o termo ‘eslavo’ e o termos associado a ‘servo’ ou ‘escravo’. Em Português ‘escravo’, em Castelhano ‘esclavo’ e em Inglês ‘slave’ têm similaridade com ‘Eslavo’ em Português e Castelhano e com ‘Slav’ em Inglês. Os mesmos fenómenos linguísticos sucedem no Português para definir os povos ‘Bárbaros’, ‘Vândalos’, ‘Semitas’, entre outros. Os eslavos emergiram da obscuridade quando os germanos e celtas se deslocaram para o ocidente nos séculos V e VI (causado pelos ataques e invasões dos povos da Sibéria e da Europa Oriental, sobretudo hunos, ávaros, búlgaros e magiares), iniciando a grande migração dos eslavos, que seguiram a trilha dos germanos: deslocamento para oeste entre o rio Oder e a linha Elba-Saale; deslocamento para o sul na Boêmia, Morávia, boa parte da atual Áustria, da planície panoniana e dos Bálcãs. E deslocamento para o norte ao longo do alto rio Dniepre. Quando os movimentos migratórios chegaram ao fim, apareceram entre os eslavos os primeiros rudimentos de organizações de estado, cada um liderado por um príncipe com um tesouro e uma força de defesa; e o início das diferenciações de classes, com a nobreza jurando lealdade aos imperadores francos e do sacro-império romano. No século VII o nobre franco Samo, que apoiou os eslavos na guerra contra seus dominantes ávaros, tornou-se o governante do primeiro estado eslavo na Europa Central. A Caríntia, situada onde hoje estão Áustria e Eslovênia era um estado eslavo; muito antigos também são o Principado de Nitra e o Principado Moraviano. Nesse período existiram grupos e estados eslavos centrais, tal como o Principado de Balaton (ou Panoniano ou Transdanubiano), mas a subseqüente expansão dos magiares e romenos, assim como a germanização da Áustria, separaram os eslavos do norte dos do sul. No começo da história dos eslavos, e continuando na escuridão da Idade Média, grupos não-eslavos eram lentamente assimilados pelas populações falantes de idiomas eslavos: os búlgaros se eslavizaram e seu idioma turco desapareceu; em outros casos, os eslavos foram assimilados por outros grupos, tais como romenos, magiares, gregos etc. Os croatas e sérvios se miscigenaram provavelmente com os alanos e/ou com os ilírios. Dificilmente qualquer tipo de unidade se desenvolveu entre os vários povos eslavos na Antiguidade, embora alguns frágeis traços de cooperação apareçam. Por causa da vastidão e diversidade dos territórios ocupados pelos povos eslavos, havia vários centros de consolidação eslavos, um processo que nunca foi completado por muitas razões. No século XIX, o Pan-eslavismo se desenvolveu como um movimento entre intelectuais, acadêmicos e poetas, mas que raramente influenciava as ações políticas. A Rússia czarista usou o pan-eslavismo como ideologia para justificar suas conquistas territoriais na Europa Central e, dessa forma, a ideologia passou a ser associada ao imperialismo russo. A experiência eslava comum do comunismo combinada com o repetido uso da ideologia pela propaganda soviética após a Segunda Guerra Mundial dentro do Bloco Oriental (Pacto de Varsóvia) era uma força de nivelamento obrigatória econômica e política da hegemonia da União Soviética dominada pelos russos, e dessa forma desprezada pelas demais nações conquistadas. Uma união política notável do século XX que abrangiu vários povos eslavos do sul foi a Iugoslávia, que hoje está desfeita. A Alemanha Nazista, que propôs uma reinvidicada superioridade racial para os povos germânicos, particularmente em relação aos povos eslavos e semitas, empreendeu uma escravização dos povos eslavos, e a redução de seu número pelo assassinato da maioria da população. Como resultado, um grande número de eslavos foi assassinado pelos nazistas na Segunda Guerra Mundial (wikipédia). Até o recente processo sucessório de Putin a polêmica entre eslavófilos e ocidentalizantes esteve presente , fenômeno de longa duração que, pelo menos, desde Pedro, o grande, envolve internamente a política russa. Desse modo, é como bárbaro que a palavra eslavo deve ter sido usada nos tempos romanos, como aliás já apontara Kosellek. Porém esse termo também é controverso. Desde que os europeus em geral (genoveses e venezianos) e os portugueses em particular começaram a expandir suas incursões para além dos limites territoriais estreitos de um mundo ainda proto europeu, as lendas de lugares exóticos povoaram cada vez com mais insistência o vocabulário disponível. Um lugar, a partir do século XIV, ganhou notoriedade nos relatos de viagem que vinham a reboque nas naus que se aventuravam pelo mar tenebroso: Barbaria, na costa da África, onde hoje está a Argélia, Tunísia, Marrocos e a região da Líbia conhecida como Tripolitânia. O nome bárbaro é uma alteração de Berbérie, ou seja, terra dos berberes . Quem pode afirmar que a pele crispada pelo sol africano, a aparência incomum e a cultura estranha não motivaram a leitura até então intraduzível do texto grego que, aliás, viajara ele também por tantas terras exóticas antes de aportar na Europa, exatamente quando inventava o calendário ocidental (livro de registro) e a prensa mecânica? Daí que, talvez, fosse mais adequado a definição de eslavo como estrangeiro, o que solucionaria todos esses inconvenientes que a historicidade por vezes nos impõe. Acrescente-se o fato de que não existe, em grego, nenhuma palavra para o significado de escravo, então perceberemos como o problema é profundo. Retomemos, agora, o termo sclavu. A utilização do termo nessa matriz latina, solicitada modernamente para expressar vínculos espúrios de dominação faz algum sentido já que discípulo é aquele que deve ser guiado pela mão, o que torna o domínio uma aproximação, embora similar a certos vínculos de compromissos que bem poderiam ter se desdobrado em posse. Afinal, a fidelidade foi uma característica quer para a suserania, quer para a vassalagem e, por que não, para formas primeiramente funcionais de colaboração que se desdobraram em submissão com os dramáticos eventos dos séc. XII, XIII e XIV (institucionalização da igreja, criação e aparecimento da herança, emergência de reis e, claro, da servidão voluntária pautada pelas atitudes cortesãs). Veja esta afirmação de La Boetie escrita muito provavelmente antes de 1574, ano da segunda edição: É certamente por isso que o tirano nunca é amado, nem ama: a amizade é um nome sagrado, é uma coisa santa; ela nunca se entrega senão entre pessoas de bem e só se deixa apanhar por mútua estima; se mantém não tanto através de benefícios como através de uma vida boa; o que torna um amigo seguro do outro é o conhecimento que tem de sua integridade; as garantias que tem são sua bondade natural, a fé e a constância. Não pode haver amizade onde está a crueldade, onde está a deslealdade, onde está a injustiça; e entre os maus, quando se juntam, há uma conspiração, não uma companhia; eles não se entre-amam, mas se entre-temem; não são amigos, mas cúmplices. (Etienne de La Boétie. Discurso da Servidão Voluntária. São Paulo, Brasiliense, 1982, p.35-6). Quer tempo mais adequado para transpor o significado da palavra sclavu de amigo para escravo? Aqui a relação desigual ainda era histórica e sentida como um mal recente. O processo de naturalização da relação desigual exigiu um subterfúgio a posteriori, vinculando então, e só então, sclavu e slavu e realocando no passado remoto a relação iníqua. Veja que no século XVIII essa questão já fora completamente esquecida: O trono real não é o trono de um homem, mas o trono do próprio Deus. Os reis são deuses e participam de alguma maneira da independência divina. O rei vê de mais longe e de mais alto; deve acreditar-se que ele vê melhor, e deve obedecer-lhe sem murmurar; pois o murmúrio é uma disposição para a sedição. (Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet 1627-1704. A política inspirada na Sagrada Escritura. In: Freitas, G. de. 900 textos e documentos de História. Lisboa, Plátano). Aqui podemos requisitar um outro ponto nodal de ruptura. Trata-se da passagem de um modo de vida coletivo que marcara tanto as tribos quanto as fortificações, reconhecidas hoje em dia com o termo de famílias extensas, em que a vida privada não produzia nenhum resultado, em que as uniões eram tão voláteis quanto os compromissos, em que as funções, muito mais que qualquer hierarquia, marcavam os comprometimentos, para um modo de vida hierárquico e repleto de distinções visíveis. Acredito que encontramos na mentalidade a justa medida dessa passagem. E estará no imaginário os vestígios que procuramos. Tenho em mãos o livro O Cortesão, de Castiglione, esse verdadeiro manual de boas maneiras escrito muito provavelmente em 1528 e que pode nos oferecer um manancial interpretativo daquele tempo, tão comumente denominado de Renascença, nome dado por Michelet em homenagem de sua recém falecida amada, que ele também gostaria de ver renascida. Para tecer a fortuna crítica do livro, Peter Burke traça uma trajetória que muito me interessa discutir. Aparentemente, o raciocínio é equivalente ao que Norbert Elias concebeu para traçar uma explicação do surgimento do autocontrole no Ocidente, ou seja e como sempre, suas fontes estão na Grécia, o berço de toda naturalização e legitimação do poder. Logo de início adverte: Para traçar a historia dos ideais europeus de vida no espaço de umas poucas páginas, será necessário enfocar palavras-chave, sejam elas mais bem consideradas, segundo a descrição de um estudioso da literatura, “palavras da moda”, ou aquilo que o historiador Reinhard Koselleck chama “conceitos fundamentais”. É difícil, quando não impossível, traduzir essas palavras, e isso não é algo fortuito. Um importante romancista contemporâneo (Salman Rushdie), com experiência pessoal em duas culturas, aconselha a seus leitores: “Para descobrir uma sociedade, olhe para as palavras intraduzíveis” . Palavras intraduzíveis são intraduzíveis. Mas a tentativa de negligenciar essa premissa não demora nada a aparecer porque é de areté que Burke quer recuperar a gênese da civilidade. Vejamos: Na Grécia Antiga, uma dessas palavras intraduzíveis era areté, que significa, mais ou menos, “excelência”. A areté de um cavalo era correr rapidamente e a de um homem, ser corajoso, respeitado, amar a honra. O homem que possuísse mais areté era aristos, de onde deriva “aristocracia”, literalmente “o governo dos melhores”; na prática, o governo de uma nobreza hereditária. Esse ideal de excelência foi exemplificado por Aquiles e os outros heróis da Ilíada de Homero, e o poema, por sua vez, foi tratado como exemplar. Homero era considerado o educador da Grécia, e a Ilíada era estudada nas escolas da Grécia e de Roma antigas exatamente em virtude dos valores que se acreditava que inculcasse nos jovens. Quanto Otaviano Fregoso, um dos interlocutores em O Cortesão, afirma que Homero escrevia Aquiles como um herói exemplar, ele se apoiava em uma extensa tradição . Aqui começam igualmente os problemas. Por sua localização territorial, posso afirmar que a Grécia não teve um desenvolvimento eqüestre, diferentemente da Europa no século XIV. De outro lado, tanto a Ilíada quanto a Odisséia além de não haver precisão nem quanto a seu autor nem quanto ao tempo de sua escritura, sendo muito mais provável que sua composição percorreu vários séculos com o aporte de várias narrativas independentes, mais ou menos como as Mil e Uma Noites, tampouco é possível imaginar que fora um manual grego para orientar o comportamento. Todavia, podemos inferir na exata medida desse discurso: Centenas de anos mais tarde, no século IV a.C., o filósofo Aristóteles declarou seus ideais em sua obra Ética, ou melhor, os ideais de sua época, visto que ele afirmava se manter próximo às opiniões recebidas acerca destes assuntos. A semelhança entre o ideal de magnanimidade descrito em Aristóteles e o comportamento de Aquiles (digamos) ou de Heitor será bastante óbvia. O homem magnânimo ou grandioso demonstra ter orgulho de sua superioridade em relação aos outros. Ele é corajoso e liberal. Na verdade, ele pratica a “magnificência”, definida como o gasto adequado de grandes somas em dinheiro. Deixando por um momento os altos patamares da filosofia, Aristóteles também nos diz que um homem grandioso mantém sua dignidade caminhando lentamente e falando em voz baixa . Penso que a Grécia, ao tempo que Burke se refere, tinha muito mais a ver com o Oriente, com o que teria sido a China, com as culturas pontilhadas pelo vasto deserto, demarcando uma forma de pensamento que se pudesse ser resgatada hoje seria absolutamente incompreensível. Mas note que o perfil imaginado por Burke é, em todos os seus meandros, similar ao europeu de um tempo muito mais próximo de nós: corajoso e liberal, tem orgulho de sua superioridade em relação aos outros e, detalhe fundamental, gasta vultosas somas de dinheiro. Sem ironia, essa Grécia assim descrita é encontrada na Londres do século XIX ou na Paris do século XX, mas não numa época em que os homens provavelmente andavam descalços ou no máximo com rústicas sandálias de couro de animais, que se reuniam todos para decidirem algumas coisas, o que demonstra que eram poucos ou que cultivavam sabe-se lá o quê. Pior, esse homem em tudo superior, produz um manual para orientar seus iguais a caminhar lentamente e falar em voz baixa. É o fim! Lembremos do Prècis, outro manual que apareceu lá pelo século XIX e tratava o homem medieval exatamente como um europeu do século XIX. O trecho a seguir é ainda mais ousado: Um outro texto grego merece ser mencionado aqui em razão de sua importância para Castiglione (na verdade, para os humanistas da Renascença em geral). A obra de Xenofonte, Ciropédia, ou “A educação de Ciro”, apresentava Ciro, rei da Pérsia, como um exemplo das virtudes reais e aristocráticas, notável autocontrole, recato (aidos, mais literalmente, “pudor”) e decoro (eukosmia). Também se diz sobre Ciro que ele teria desencorajado os nobres persas a cuspir ou a assoar o nariz em público, e que os teria incentivado a usar sapatos altos, a maquiar o rosto e, acima de tudo, a passar seu tempo prestando serviços à corte . Aqui os problemas são muito mais visíveis e o próprio autor há de relativizar que, ao tempo suposto do texto, não poderia haver mesmo corte. Mas será que poderia haver essa preocupação com o decoro. Dúvidas! Mas sapato alto e rosto maquiado, isso é demais, já que uma das características das cortes européias era justamente marcada por essas frescuras (ou necessidades) distintivas, já que muito provavelmente todos literalmente cuspiam no chão e assoavam o nariz com as mãos e, segundo reza a lenda, por exemplo em Mozart, era motivo de alegria peidar na rodinhas cortesãs européias já avançado o século XIX. Além do fato de que o próprio conceito de autocontrole que, segunda Elias e Burke é moderno, estar ali, escancarado, nas prédicas gregas comportamentais. Apesar das diferenças de tom, propósitos e geração, os três autores romanos (Ovídio, Cícero e Sêneca) reconhecidamente participam da mesma cultura da classe alta, e todos os três mantiveram-se como guias influentes do comportamento no decorrer dos séculos . Assim, Burke encerra a questão. Os três romanos, herdeiros diretos dos gregos, constituem a matriz do comportamento civilizado ocidental. Só não me parece natural que ao século XVI, Castiglione seja obrigado a, praticamente, reeditar o receituário, já que aparentemente, seus contemporâneo ainda arrotam à mesa, assoam o nariz, comem com as mãos e tratam as mulheres grosseiramente. O termo disciplina, anteriormente aplicado ao autocontrole dos monges e de outros grupos religiosos, foi secularizado (ou mais exatamente, ressecularizado) e adaptado para descrever comportamento refinado entre a laicidade . Ressecularizado. Então ocorre a passagem do autocontrole dos monges para os cavaleiros. Ou seja, enquanto a Igreja promove um esforço de centralização nas questões de fé, promove outro no que tange o comportamento secular. O que reforça a tese de uma centralização religiosa seguida de uma centralização política. E, logo abaixo: Os heróis das chansons de geste eram notáveis pela coragem, mas não pelo autocontrole ou por seu refinamento. Eles lembravam leões, ou a imagem medieval dos leões, fáceis de serem irritados mas difíceis de serem acalmados. (...) no decorrer da Idade Média, os valores da cavalaria foram gradualmente complementados por uma qualidade menos militarista, ou um conjunto de qualidades, que incluía “boas maneiras” e, especialmente, “cortesia” . Segundo o autor, esse processo começou por volta do século XII, em que (...) uma parte da laicidade também vai começar a se preocupar com as regras de bom comportamento. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que as leis da “cavalaria” foram formuladas em prol de um grupo social relativamente novo, os cavaleiros, um código de conduta que lhes dizia como se comportar dentro e fora do campo de batalha e aconselhava a demonstrar clemência com um inimigo derrotado, por exemplo, e a tratar as mulheres com respeito . Chegamos verdadeiramente no toque da ruptura: Cortesia tem tanto a ver com cortes quanto cavalaria tem com cavalos. Nada foi dito até agora sobre as cortes, e existe um bom motivo para isso. O papel do “cortesão” não existia na Grécia de Homero ou na Roma de Cícero. Aristóteles passou algum tempo na corte de Filipe da Macedônia, Platão na de Dionísio de Siracusa, e Sêneca na de Nero, mas eles não eram cortesãos no sentido medieval ou renascentista do termo, muito embora Castiglione faça Ottaviano Fregoso descrever Platão e Aristóteles exatamente dessa maneira. A cortesia tem sido descrita como uma “invenção” medieval. (...) De fato, foi durante a Idade Média, talvez em torno do século XII, que o comportamento na corte se tornou um modelo para o de outras pessoas, e a corte tornou-se um espaço, lugar ou ambiente fundamental naquilo que Elias chama “processo civilizador”. O termo curialitas, “cortesia”, definido por um escritor como “nobreza de modos”, entrou no latim na passagem do século XI para o XII . E aqui a questão que mais me interessa: Foi a esse novo ambiente, o da corte, que o vocabulário de bom comportamento da Roma Antiga – o de Ovídio e também o de Cícero – foi adaptado a partir do século XII. “Cortesia”, associada a amor e também a boas maneiras, opunha-se a villania, da mesma forma que urbanitas opusera-se a rusticitas . Acreditar nesse reavivamento é tolice. No fundo, nada sabemos das razões que levaram os homens desse tempo a edificar e codificar um tipo padrão de comportamento. Requisito aqui La Boetie e recordo o momento em que alguns poucos se submetem voluntariamente ao poder do Um. Há sincronia desses momentos e nada sabemos ou jamais saberemos o por que. Nos primórdios da modernidade foi necessário (?) domesticar aqueles tantos espíritos insubmissos: a cortesia não deixou de ser elemento importante na formação da alma em sua nova relação com o poder. As hierarquias deveriam estar revestidas de alguma polidez entre os “iguais”, passando da solução das armas para a do jogo. A popularidade de O Cortesão parece ser sintomática do amadurecimento lento que os primeiros manuais de comportamento aparecidos lá pelo século XII representaram. Sua própria longevidade demonstra a dificuldade de circulação de informações que, nesse caso, uniformizara as elites européias já em meados do século XIX (1850), quando O Cortesão ainda era lido e suas prédicas finalmente ganhavam unanimidade em toda a Europa. O que importa realmente é que a convergência de comportamento, poder, herança, privaticidade, contribuiu sobremaneira para criar uma primeira e fundamental hierarquia que se insinua lentamente, junto com a centralidade da Igreja, junto com o aparecimento do dinheiro até a requisição da máxima de Pascal (1623-1662): O povo não deve sentir a verdade da usurpação: ela foi um dia introduzida sem razão e tornou-se razoável; é preciso fazer que ela seja vista como autêntica, eterna, e esconder o seu começo se não quisermos que logo tenha fim. Assim, no começo (ops!), o homem foi requisitado de seu ambiente e uns poucos aderiram, como no romance (?) cortesão Perceval, de Chrétien de Troyes e seu similar Parzival de Wolfram von Eschenbach: (...) talvez os primeiros exemplos de Bildungsroman na história ocidental, nos quais o herói cresce órfão em uma floresta e, portanto, tem tudo a aprender quando encontra pela primeira vez o mundo dos cavaleiros e das damas . Órfão? Na floresta, como acontece com algumas tribos brasileiras, não existe a figura do pai. Quando a mulher engravida, deve trepar com todos os parentes daquele que a engravidou. Só assim eles se livram da maldição do Um. Mas, esse modus operandis que tinha como objetivo domar os homens e mulheres doravante estava eivado de outros fundamentos. Vamos buscar mais problemas. Agora relativo ao calendário gregoriano, que guarda importantes pistas acerca da forma como entendemos a medição do tempo e que, muitas vezes, também naturalizamos. Notícia recente me chamou a atenção. O título era o seguinte: “Vulcão provocou inverno devastador do ano 1600. Partículas lançadas pelo Huaynaputina, no Peru, desencadearam a pior onda de frio em seis séculos em todo o planeta”. Estudando eventos que se seguiram à erupção do vulcão Huaynaputina, no sul do Peru, em 1600, os cientistas mostraram que ela deve ter sido a causa de um inverno recorde em um período de seis séculos. A descoberta foi apresentada pelos geólogos Kenneth Verosub e Jake Lippman em um trabalho publicado na última edição da revista “EOS”, da União Geofísica dos EUA. Depois de passar três anos fazendo trabalhos de historiadores, a dupla conseguiu descobrir uma série de eventos datados de 1601 nos EUA, na Europa e na Ásia que provavelmente estão ligados ao resfriamento global causado pelo vulcão peruano. “Na Russia, o inverno de 1601/1602 foi severo, e acredita-se que mais de 500 mil pessoas tenham morrido entre 1601 e 1603 naquela que foi considerada a pior onda de fome na história russa”, escrevem os geólogos. “Na França, a data de início da colheita dos vinhedos em 1601 está entre as sete mais atrasadas no período entre 1500 e 1700. Diversas outras anomalias causadas pelo frio fora do comum – como nevascas recorde e vento excessivo – foram registradas no mundo inteiro naquele ano também na Suécia, no Japão, nas Filipinas, na Suíça, na China, na Estônia e na Lituânia. Os geólogos americanos afirmam que a descoberta foi uma espécie de “ato de fé”, já que poucos especialistas em clima esperavam que se pudesse obter tantos dados sobre a época estudada. Os geólogos-historiadores, porém, sabiam que não era bem assim. “Em 1600, a Renascença havia transformado a sociedade européia, e muitas pessoas na Europa estavam fazendo e registrando observações sobre o mundo ao seu redor, inclusive sobre o tempo e o clima”, escrevem Verosub e Lippman. “No Japão e na China, sistemas imperiais vigentes fortemente burocráticos produziram numerosos registros escritos” . A notícia em si não traz estranhamento algum, exceto pela convergência de outras ciências, como no caso a climatologia; mas a referência ao momento em que há disseminação da escrita que serviu de apoio a confirmar o evento catastrófico por seus vestígios, isso sim é importante. Um pouco antes, um evento de outra natureza também repercutiria na sociedade ocidental como as ondas de choque de um cataclismo. O calendário gregoriano foi implementado por um grupo de especialistas reunidos pelo papa Gregório XIII e que, após 5 anos de estudos e preparações, foi efetivado em 24 de fevereiro de 1582. Substituto do calendário juliano, foi paulatinamente adotado em quase todos os países do ocidente. Interessante observar sua instauração e sua sedimentação. Gregório XIII reuniu um grupo de especialistas que decidiram omitir dez dias (5 a 14 de agosto de 1582), estipulando que a partir de então o ano solar duraria 365 dias solares, 5 horas, 49 minutos e 12 segundos, o equivalente a 365, 2424999 dias solares. Fixaram o ano em 1 de janeiro e determinaram que para um ano secular ser bissexto tem que ser múltiplo de 400. Desse modo, evita-se a diferença (atraso) de três dias em cada quatrocentos anos existente no calendário juliano. As mudanças durariam mais de trezentos anos para se normatizar. As origens do calendário juliano remontam a Júlio César que o implementou em 46 a.C. (então o ano 708 da fundação de Roma). O Concílio de Trento, reunido em 1563 recomendou a alteração, já que a manutenção do calendário mudaria a comemoração da Páscoa. Dezenove anos depois, Gregório XIII decreta a bula inter gravíssima a 24 de fevereiro e incumbe o astrônomo Luigi Lilio da tarefa de retificar a linha do tempo cristão. Todavia seria importante notar que a trajetória do calendário europeu tem início em Roma, em 753 aC, depois temos o calendário grego, o lunissolar, o egípcio e enfim o juliano. Além do calendário maia, do calendário muçulmano, do calendário judeu, tivemos duas tentativas de mudança do calendário: o calendário da Razão, da revolução francesa e o calendário mundial. O calendário juliano era supostamente composto dos meses martius, aprilis, maius, junius, quintilis, sextilis, setembro, outubro, novembro e dezembro. Internamente era configurado pelas calendas, nonas e idos. Permaneceu ativo por mais de 20 séculos (ver Concílio de Nicéia, em 325 e a criação do calendário eclesiástico) em pontos tão restritos e quase que exclusivamente nos vestígios esparsos que restaram do que fora um dia Roma. Só no século VI foi proposto por um monge armênio chamado Denis, o Pequeno, a inserção do nascimento de Cristo como ponto zero da datação, equivalente ao ano 754 da era romana, sendo o dia primeiro do ano o dia 25 de março, dia da concepção pela Virgem Maria de Cristo. Porém ele cometeu um erro de cálculo, já que Herodes já estava morto em 754, daí que teólogos cristãos consideraram a data provável do nascimento de Cristo entre o ano 8 e 4, sendo mais plausível entre os anos 7 e 6 antes da era cristã. Embora nada indique que estas informações não tenham sido construídas à época de Gregório quando o pensamento centralizador necessitava de justificativas adequadas para a nova empreitada. Por exemplo, somente em 1565 d.C, Carlos IX fixa o começo do ano em primeiro de Janeiro, que será confirmada por Gregório XIII dezessete anos depois. Ora, toda essa prosódia só tem sentido para afirmar que nesse tempo preciso, a linha do tempo cronológico foi uma decisão institucional da Igreja, tendo a Bíblia e alguns éditos como testemunho e como fonte e a conveniência de reis católicos. Todavia, precisariam de pelo menos quatrocentos anos até que toda a cristandade reconhecesse tal decisão e a acatasse, ou seja, quase o mesmo tempo que levou para que cientistas relacionassem o evento de Haynaputina com os ciclos de fome em diversas partes da Europa e do mundo. No mesmo ano de 1582 foi adotado por Espanha, Portugal, países baixos católicos, França, Savoia, Itália e Luxemburgo; no ano seguinte, em Áustria, Suíça católica e Alemanha; na Polônia em 1586; no ano seguinte, na Hungria; entre 1605 e 1710 na Nova Escócia; em 1610, na Prússia; entre 1582 e 1735, no Ducado de Lorena; em 1584 na Bohemia e Moravia; em 1648, na Alsácia; em 1682 em Estrasburgo; em 1700, Alemanha protestante, Suíça e Países Baixos, Noruega e Dinamarca; 1752, Reino Unido; 1753, Suécia e Finlândia; 1760, Lorena; 1811, Suíça, cantão de Graubunden; 1867, Alaska; 1873, Japão; 1875, Egito; 1912, Albânia; 1915, Letônia e Lituânia; 1916, Bulgária; 1918, Rússia e Estônia; 1919, Romênia e Iugoslávia; 1922, União Soviética; 1923, Grécia; 1926, Turquia. Praticamente toda Europa central se rendeu a ele no primeiro século de sua divulgação, enquanto a Europa periférica o encampou apenas no início do século XX. Em alguma medida ainda pouco clara, ele traduz a enorme disputa de um projeto eurocêntrico, que se irradia do centro para fora e se impõe na medida mesma em que outras práticas convertem em realidade a variada vida em unidimensionalidade. A invenção da imprensa, ou dos tipos móveis ou prensa tipográfica, como fora adequadamente denominada, seguiu curso difuso. Se a China de há muito já dominava tal técnica, o primeiro europeu a produzir texto via impressa foi o holandês Coster, em 1430. Seus tipos móveis eram de madeira e era conhecida como prensa de lagar. Já Gutenberg (1440) utilizou progressivamente caracteres móveis de madeira, cobre e aço. Apenas em 1476, Willian Caxton produziu textos que nada tinham a ver com a religião, dando início ao processo que nos interessa. Vitor Hugo dirá, em 1831, no texto Nossa Senhora de Paris: A invenção da imprensa é o maior acontecimento da História. É a revolução mãe...é o pensamento humano que larga uma forma e veste outra...é a completa e definitiva mudança de pele dessa serpente diabólica, que desde Adão, representa a inteligência. A produção de livros impressos fixou tudo aquilo que antes era movediço, traduzido por itinerários randômicos que ora seguiram o caminho do oriente, ora as desérticas paisagens árabes, ora as diversidades dos copistas cristãos que fixavam verdadeiros hieróglifos com a pátina e a ourivesaria de um geômetra inseridos em caminhos que vinham bifurcando-se por mais de dois mil anos. Aparentemente avassaladora foi a requisição da herança grega nesse momento: Então, quando nos dizem: na Renascença, o espírito de observação renasce – podemos responder: não. Ele não precisa renascer, reaparecer. Jamais desapareceu. Talvez tome apenas formas novas. E, com toda certeza, equipa-se racionalmente. É que, para construir grandes conjuntos, teorias, sistemas, é preciso primeiro materiais. Muitos materiais. A Idade Média nunca dispôs desses materiais. Ela como que perdera o imenso labor dos compiladores antigos. Aqui e ali, um manuscrito conservava-lhe alguns fragmentos – um manuscrito conhecido por um pequeno número de homens. A cem léguas dali, talvez jazesse um outro manuscrito: nenhum meio de reuni-los, campará-los, confrontá-los sem uma viagem arriscada e precária. Oura, eis que nasce a imprensa. Eis que ao mesmo tempo saem de toda parte um pouco os fragmentos esparsos do saber dos antigos. Então, a imprensa entra em jogo. Ela reúne, colige, transmite. Desde 1449, pelo impressor Aldo Manuzio, é publicada em Veneza a coletânea fundamental dos Velhos Astrônomos, Astronomici Veteres, gregos e latinos. De 1495 a 1498, já haviam sido publicados pelo mesmo Aldo os cinco in-fólios do texto grego de Aristóteles: no tomo III, o De historia animalium; no tomo IV, a Historia plantarum de Teofrasto com os Problemata e os Mechanica; já em 1475, a Cosmografia de Ptolomeu saíra das prensas sem os mapas, depois, em Roma, em 1478, com os mapas admiravelmente gravados em cobre. Sucessivamente, em Basiléia, Hervagius dá em 1533 a primeira edição dos Elementos de Euclides, depois, em 1544, a primeira das obras de Arquimedes. Galeno fora publicado em grego por Aldo sob a forma de cinco pequenos in-fólios, desde 1525 – e por Aldo igualmente, em 1526, o texto grego de Hipócrates. Avicena os precedera (1473, 1476, 1491), e Plínio, publicado em Veneza por Jean de Spire em 1469 (depois em 1470, 1473, 1476, 1479, etc.), antecedera a todos. Assim, achavam-se postas ao alcance de todos a geometria, a mecânica, a cosmografia, a geografia, a física, a história natural e a medicina dos antigos. Estava-se armado, equipado para o estudo. Trabalhava-se sobre bases seguras. Desde então, podia-se interpretar, completar, comentar o ensinamento dos velhos mestres. Ou melhor, ter-se-ia podido, se eles não tivessem sido tão venerados. Começou o trabalho de modificação, de complemento, de readaptação . Além disso, a centralização da palavra escrita implicou, de um lado, centralização de uma língua e de outro do parque gráfico, durante largo tempo fixado em Genebra e, depois, na Bélgica. Desnecessário alertar as implicações para a censura que tal centralização promoveu. Se a tradução é filha do tempo, então o grande movimento de traduções que se inicia no século XV há de fixar textos que vinham se modificando há muito tempo. Pois cada um que lia o texto grego, em grego, em árabe, em latim, traduzia seguindo seu referencial cultural próprio. Uma vez traduzido para línguas vernáculas, como o francês, e impresso definitivamente num objeto que se multiplicava pelo próprio processo de produção (reprodutibilidade técnica), a versão impressa passou a indicar a definição final de algo que deveria estar apenas em processo. E essa versão passou a ser o pensamento grego de dois mil, dois mil e quinhentos anos antes. No entanto, embora empurrada para trás pela edificante consistência de um imbróglio, o texto do qual partiram todos os trajetos imagináveis estava irremediavelmente perdido para sempre: o início havia sido deslocado para trás, e com ele, todas as implicações históricas que poderiam suster um vasto cenário de injustiças. Embora seja impossível saber o que havia antes desse acontecimento, a injustiça passa a ser a-histórica, pois sua referência está distante no tempo, impregnando todas as experiências humanas. Afirmar, pois, um pouco depois, que o homem é o lobo do homem não será absolutamente uma heresia. O inverso passa a ser herético. A palavra calendarium é oriunda do latim e significa Livro de Registro. Chegou a hora de aproximar os dois epifenômenos, surpreender sua tangência semântica. Livro de registro impresso, monumento erigido para esgotar as emergências, vocação de um poder que a partir desse ponto anseia por hegemonia, por sedimentação. Diria Jorge Luís Borges, numa conferência pronunciada na Universidade de Belgrano, em Buenos Aires, em 24 de maio de 1978, intitulada justamente “O Livro”: Dos diversos instrumentos do homem, o mais assombroso é, sem dúvida, o livro. Os outros são extensões de seu corpo. O microscópio, o telescópio, são extensões da vista; o telefone é extensão da voz; temos o arado e a espada, extensões do braço. Mas o livro é outra coisa: o livro é uma extensão da memória e da imaginação. Mas de que livro afinal fala Borges? Note o arsenal de comparações, perceba a familiaridade de todas as extensões...Borges nos fala do livro moderno, desse livro que comunga tão bem com a extensão não somente da memória e da imaginação, mas principalmente da multiplicidade ilimitada de leitores dada por sua reprodução mecânica. Mas esse assombro a que se refere Borges precisa ser aprofundado. Nas palavras de um especialista francês: Quatro quintos da humanidade dependem, para evoluir, em grande parte, de problemas tão corriqueiros como a fabricação de papel, a formação de pessoal especializado em impressão e a instalação, formação e ampliação de bibliotecas. O resto é do campo da educação, do trabalho social, da conquista – pelo total da população – de autonomia intelectual e de sua língua, isto é, antes de tudo, da língua escrita . Considerando todas as mazelas imputadas a uma sociedade predadora, injusta e desigual, a ânsia institucional para a educação e para o domínio da cultura letrada deve ser entendida como um alerta: a escrita não emancipa o homem de sua vulgar e histórica aptidão para o domínio. Ela o reforça como dominador. Fixar o tempo tanto quanto fixar o registro, fixar a verdade, fixar a memória e a imaginação, fixar as interpretações e erradicar as possibilidades, emitir um único acorde na variância inconstante da natureza, na sua vibração retrátil...construir a mais alta das montanhas, a partir da qual deve se mover a percussão dos sentidos. Enunciar, alto, vibrante, aquele que é o som, o vaticínio mordaz da modernidade: “sempre foi assim”. Inventar a seta do tempo e poder invertê-la a qualquer momento, escorregando num trilho de certezas; registrar a perspectiva num monóculo de pura objetividade, conferindo sentido total ao presente, preenchido de história até a saturação. Burckhardt repete, como um ventríloquo: “onde começa a vida com passado e presente, isto é, onde tem início a comparação diferenciadora? Quando termina o mero presente sem história?” (Koseleck, op.cit., p.202) Nunca é demais salientar o eco de Pascal (1623-1662), que deve ser repetido mil vezes: povo não deve sentir a verdade da usurpação: ela foi um dia introduzida sem razão e tornou-se razoável; é preciso fazer que ela seja vista como autêntica, eterna, e esconder o seu começo se não quisermos que logo tenha fim . Tempo e espaço, então, convergem para um único e mesmo ponto, um Aleph, que tudo contém, voraz buraco negro das intempéries históricas, milhares, milhões de histórias erradicadas pela estratégia inventiva de um calendário e um livro de registro, que é, ao mesmo tempo, mil livros de registro pela mágica da impressão. Toda a história que daí advier é tributária dessa artimanha. Toda a história encontrará sua montanha intransponível. Erradicou-se o início, perdeu-se a historicidade. A melancolia é amputação, é perda. Em poucas gerações tudo isso terá desaparecido, como os andaimes de um edifício que ao fim e ao cabo parecem nunca ter existido. Melancolia é o que sentiram estes perdedores da primeira hora, a quem amputou-se um universo inteiro de possibilidades. Nós? Nós achamos tudo razoável. Hartog, quando trata de Fustel de Coulanges, tenta desentranhar todo o seu dilema de historiador que sabe alguma coisa de sua própria e peculiar servidão: Aqui jaz o verdadeiro Fustel: na reunião dessas poucas proposições que não se mantêm juntas nem sempre nem em sua totalidade. Lá onde se delineia esse espaço inseguro e instável que os ataques de sua retórica metódica e brilhantemente polêmica não foram suficientes nem para circunscrever nem para proteger de modo duradouro. Lá onde sua posição discordante o levou por vezes a dizer a verdade, embora não estivesse na verdade de sua disciplina, e mesmo quando fazia tudo para estar nela, para convencer os outros e a si próprio de que se encontrava plenamente nela, ele que, tendo lido cada linha de todos os textos, pretendia “dizer apenas o que tinha visto” e só ser lido por aqueles que, por sua vez, tivessem lido todos os textos (ninguém, portanto). Poucos historiadores se armam da dúvida sobre aquilo que estudam, dúvida que nem mesmo todos os livros impressos pela mecânica da farsa mais inocente, pois farsa ofertada “sem razão”, como diria Pascal, podem redimir. Dúvida que permeia tal neblina, tal catarata, película indistinta sobre o olho, mas dúvida, sentimento de que com todos os textos haja ainda um incômodo. Raríssimos são os historiadores que conservam a dúvida. Rimbaud, que em alguma medida experimentou com estranheza tanto a experiência da história quanto sua experiência como cidadão da França, inicia assim seu Uma temporada no inferno: Tivesse eu antecedentes num ponto qualquer da história da França! (...) Evoco a história da França, filha mais velha da Igreja. Devo ter feito, como camponês, a viagem à Terra Santa; tenho na memória as estradas das planícies suábias, panoramas de Bizâncio, muralhas de Jerusalém (...) As alucinações são inumeráveis. É, sem dúvida, o que sempre tive: falta de fé na história, o esquecimento dos princípios, Silenciarei sobre isto: poetas e visionários ficariam enciumados. Sou mil vezes o mais rico, sejamos avaros como o oceano . Mas Rimbaud não é historiador: é poeta, capaz de vivenciar a história como experiência, como pele, como vestimenta e rodopiar no cotidiano. E veja que toda sua falta de fé na história advém de um esquecimento: “o esquecimento dos princípios”. Dizem que os poetas capturam do real extravagâncias, sintomas que escapam à razão, ao raciocínio, às certezas. Por vezes enunciam sensações que apenas vibram como incômodo. “O esquecimento dos princípios”; quando se perde definitivamente a raiz, resta-nos o quê? A melancolia! A melancolia é a vida experimentada sem seu início, é a luz jogada abruptamente no fundo escuro do passado, é perder-se no esclarecimento, enfim, é a certeza de nosso fracasso, de nosso destino infernal, de nossa condição irrevogável de desiguais, sem que essa condição possa ser perseguida como historicidade mas dada biologicamente (naturalizada, portanto) como história. O aparecimento do Estado realizou a grande divisão tipológica entre selvagens e civilizados, e traçou uma indelével linha de separação além da qual tudo mudou, pois o Tempo se torna história . E o homem saboreia da árvore do conhecimento e se arroga transmitir a verdade. Thomas De Quincey (1785-1859) ainda pode testemunhar a enorme ruptura que a emergência do Estado e a transferência da vida a uma ordem externa à comunidade, paulatinamente, representou, só que expressa nestes termos: A maioria dentre nós, que lê livros, ouviu provavelmente falar numa Sociedade para a Promoção do Vício, no Clube do Fogo do Inferno, fundado no século passado por Sir Francis Dashwood. Creio que foi em Brighton que se fundou uma Sociedade para a Supressão da Virtude. Tal sociedade foi, ele própria, suprimida; mas lamento dizer que uma outra sociedade existe, em Londres, de um caráter ainda mais atroz. De acordo com a sua tendência, pode ser denominada de Sociedade para o Encorajamento do Assassinato . Hoje, quando banalizamos a vida e a morte, nos acostumamos a crer que a maldade é inata ao homem, sem percebermos que esse nosso mal interior foi colocado aí como uma plantinha que é semente e precisa ser diariamente regada. left|350pxright|350px textos de passados randômicos e experiencias variadas com uma fixação de um calendario que arremessou para o passado as diretrizes de uma organicidade potencializadora cuja artimanha era sua natureza absolutamente anacrônica. Mas se as imagens não revelam diretamente essa interpretação da ruptura, podemos lê-las com mais cuidado. Em São Jerônimo, o ambiente interior congrega todos os ambientes, cozinha, leitura, convivência com animais, o leão e o cordeiro pacificamente descançam de seus poucos fazeres, o homem, santo, reflete; há equilíbrio, sobriedade, silêncio; um crânio observa a modorra, igualmente silencioso; neste tipo de ordem, o mundo parece pleno de pequenos mundos interiores, de miríades de pequenos mundos igualmente interiores em que se equilibram esferas sem pressa. Aparentemente, qualquer um pode chegar que haverá uma chaleira no fogo alimentado pela lenha, ervas que se tornam chás, acolhimento, generosidade. Esse mundo não requer expectativa, pois tudo já está dado, todos são familiares e o ambiente traduz essa sensação quando, aparentemente, não reserva nenhum canto obscuro, nenhum ambiente privado. Na imagem seguinte, Melancolia I, um anjo observa os escombros. A luz que surge no horizonte parece refletir uma vastidão enorme de sombras. Todas as ferramentes, novas, de nada servem contra esse infortúnio repentino, como se a caixa de Pandora acabasse de revelar seu conteúdo enganador. O homem, subitamente, foi despojado de sua habitação e, embora tenha se transformado em anjo, com tanta iluminação, não vê mais sentido em seu ambiente. O animal encrespa-se em torno de seu ventre, como se comungasse da mesma dor, do mesmo desencantamento. Está em companhia, mas é como se jamais tivesse estado tão só. Já não há nada para o Domínio, para a doação, exceto ferramentas, exceto trabalho, qual um empreendimento em que se espera os trabalhadores que ainda não sabem que o são. O Domínio está se transformando em cobiça e logo, logo será posse e poder. Ambos lembram o trecho do primeiro Fausto, o do Marlowe, de 1588 ou de 1592, quem o sabe? :Mostraremos, Senhores, isto somente: :Os destinos de Fausto, bons ou maus, :Indulgência e aplausos vos pedimos, :E da infância de Fausto falaremos. :Ora nasceu, de mui humildes pais, … :Progride em Teologia tão depressa, … :Que de doutor o grau em breve aufere … :Até que de saber e orgulho inchado, :Suas asas de cera demais sobem :Derretem-se, e os céus tramam o mau fim . O conhecimento livresco o perde, como quando se deram conta de sua nudez perderam-se Adão e Eva, ao mordiscarem da mesma e sincrônica árvore. Centralização do calendário, da Igreja, das formas de impressão, das gráficas, centralização das línguas, centralização do Estado, centralização do mal no capeta, antropocentrismo, androcentrismo, criação de um centro mas ainda não o egocentrismo, etc. Seria por que a árvore do conhecimento fala de um só e mesmo mundo? Seria esta a ruptura? O diverso torna-se uno? A luz é lâmina a dissecar os pequenos mundos, a abri-los qual frutas doces? A melancolia dessa ruptura estava justamente em sua condição generalizante, ignorando (ocultando) a enorme variedade da vida que pulsava nos detalles (“o diabo está nos detalhes”). Assim, a mesma luz é venda aos olhos, esconde algum pacto novo, ainda indiviso, ainda entrevisto: No ensaio O encontro do mito e da ciência, Levi-Strauss narra o início de um desencontro, origem de um esquecimento trágico. Para se afirmar contra velhas gerações de pensamento, diz ele, a ciência voltou as costas ao mundo dos sentidos, o mundo das paixões e desejos, o mundo que vemos e percebemos. O mundo sensorial é ilusório; “real seria o mundo das propriedades matemáticas que só podem ser descobertas pelo intelecto e que estão em contradição total com o mundo dos sentidos”. Que se fale do corpo ou que se fale da história, é preciso rememorar esse desencontro: os antigos nos ensinam que mortos são aqueles que perderam a memória, e não foi por acaso que os gregos escolheram um dos sentidos para descrever a retomada da lembrança: beber a água fresca do lago de Mnemosine. Se a realidade é o domínio do impreciso, das sombras e das coisas ocultas, por que a ciência – ou a precisão científica – passou a ter soberania tão absoluta sobre os sentidos? E por que, dentre os sentidos, o olhar é o primeiro a ser chamado à ordem? Seria por que, de todos os sentidos, “a vista é o que nos faz adquirir mais conhecimentos, nos faz descobrir mais diferenças”? Ou é em virtude do prestígio que a visão passou a ter em nossa cultura, concentrando em si a inteligência e as paixões? Por que o olhar ignora e é ignorado na experiência ambígua de imagens que não cessam de convidá-lo a ver? Como o geômetra que, despojando os corpos das qualidades sensíveis, tenta apagar as “imperfeições” do mundo real, a visão científica domina as coisas à distância, e, se cai sobre os homens, “transforma-os em manequins movidos unicamente por molas”. Quando conseguimos desvendar os olhos, reconhecemos: “a vontade de delimitar, de geometrizar, de fixar relações estáveis não se impõe sem uma violência suplementar sobre a experiência natural do olhar”. Mas esse olhar vigilante provoca uma resposta: só existe mundo da ordem para quem nunca se dispôs a ver . Não seria por isso que São Jerônimo ensimesmado fixa o olhar oblíquo em algum vestígio de encantamento que o velho alfarrábio parece guardar enquanto o anjo (da História? De Benjamin? Do Progresso?) observa, perplexo, os escombros de sua emergente racionalidade? Seria o tempo que ele olha? O tempo novo da modernidade que precisa, também ele, ser refeito? O tempo que erradica os outros tempos todos? Categoria:Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade